


High Expectations

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 40,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Bella Swan. I'm 32 and still single. While all my friends have settled down and started their families, I'm still hanging around, looking for Mr. Right. I blame books; they've ruined me and gave me unrealistically high expectations of what my perfect man should be like. How am I supposed to settle down when no one I meet matches up to my book boyfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! After the holidays and the flu I am a little rusty. I decided to start another drabble to get me going. I will update it as often as I can, probably every other day. Chapters will be around 500 words.

A huge thank you to Sherry & Tiffany for coming on another adventure with me.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm thirty-two years old and _still_ single. It's the story of my life. While all my friends have settled down and started their families, I'm still hanging around, looking for Mr. Right. I blame books; they've ruined me and gave me unrealistically high expectations of what my perfect man should be like. How am I supposed to settle down when no one I meet matches up to my book boyfriends?

I've tried the whole online dating thing. I've even tried speed dating, but no one I've met was ever worth a second date. My friends have even tried hooking me up with their husbands' friends, but that didn't even work. I guess if I'm really honest with myself I wasn't just looking for any other man. I wanted an alpha male, someone who would dominate me in the bedroom and treat me like his princess during the day.

Those men were hard to come by; at least they seemed to be for me. That was why I had taken to searching BDSM websites seeking Mr. Right.

I was currently sitting in a cafe waiting to meet a Dom. Was I really making the right move? Was this my best idea? I don't know. All I knew was I needed _more_ and I wasn't going to get that from the average male.

I did, however, worry that my extracurricular activities would get out. I was a teacher, you see, a high school teacher to be exact. I just didn't want my children's parents thinking I was some kind of perv. I wasn't. We all had our own kinks. I just happen to a little kinkier than most.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see a light haired gentleman in a crisp gray suit standing over my table. I smiled nervously at him. _This was it._ _Was I ready for this? I'll be damned if I knew._ The way he stared at me, the way he leaned over my table; it was intimidating, but I wouldn't have expected anything less from a Dom.

"You must be Jasper," I said, offering him my hand.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, taking my hand in his. He smiled at me as he raised my hand to his lips, lightly kissing my knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took the chair opposite me and the waitress approached him, asking if he wished to place an order. After he ordered a coffee and I assured him that I didn't need anything, I already had a mug of coffee. The waitress left and we got down to business.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As always, Tiffany and Sherry rock xx

**Chapter 2**

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Jasper began, catching me off guard.

"Oh," I said, setting my coffee down before I had the chance to even take a sip. I was worried about what he was going to say.

"I have a sub and I'm not currently on the market for another one." My heart fell. If that was the case, then why the hell was he here? Why was he wasting my time? My face must have shown my anger because he put his hands up in defense before I had the chance to snap or yell at him. "It's not like that. The website you used, your ad, it could attract the wrong sort of Doms. I merely want to help you find a good Dom. Someone you can trust."

"Why do you care if I find a good Dom or not?"

Jasper shrugged. The waitress returned with his order and we fell silent for a moment. When she was gone, he looked over at me and quietly said, "Let's just say that you remind me of someone I used to know." He looked sincere and I usually had a good feel about people so I accepted his answer, though I made a mental note to approach the subject at a later date.

"So, do you have a Dom for me?" I inquired.

"I have someone in mind, but he is out of town, and I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet," Jasper said. "I was hoping you would agree to take down the ad and wait until I've spoken to him."

"What if this Dom isn't interested?"

"Then, I will help you find someone who is." I stared at him, unsure what to say. Could I trust him? Jasper must have sensed my hesitance because he followed up with, "If it would make you feel more comfortable, I could arrange a meeting with my sub, Alice. She will assure you that you can trust me. She will also be more than happy to discuss the lifestyle with you so that you can make sure it is something that you want to get into."

So, I agreed to meet with his sub. We arranged to meet up at the local park. I thought it was best to stick to public places, but somewhere a little quieter where we had less chance of being overheard. I also agreed to remove the ad, for the time being. To be honest, Jasper had scared me a little with his comment about finding the wrong sort of Dom. That was the last thing I wanted.

I hoped, prayed, that I could trust him and this wasn't going to blow up in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A huge thank you to Sherry & Tiffany for all their hard work!

And to all of you for the reviews/follows/favs, it means a lot.

A chapter of TTTB is in the works. I haven't 'abandoned' it.

**Chapter 3**

I had promised Jasper that I would delete the ad, but between work and grading papers, I had completely forgotten. It wasn't until I logged onto my computer during the week that I remembered and by then I had already received another message from a member of the site.

_PussyMaster1980_

_Hey, I saw your ad and thought I would message you. I'm from Seattle too, and currently seeking a sub. Let me know if you are interested._

His name made me giggle. I clicked onto his profile to check him out. There was a picture of him shirtless. I had to admit he was pretty easy on the eyes. He had bleached blond hair, which I didn't normally go for, but he was also sporting a six pack. I read his profile next. It stated he was a gym enthusiast, which I could clearly see from the picture. It also said he was a builder and owned his own construction company. I had to admit it sounded promising and even though I had told Jasper I would delete the ad, I responded.

_HopefulSub84_

_Hi, thanks for the message. I would certainly be interested in getting to know you more._

We exchanged messages for several hours before I agreed to meet with him. I was meeting Alice, Jasper's sub the following night. So, I arranged to meet with PussyMaster1980 aka James the Friday night. He wanted to meet in a bar, which was fine with me. It was public enough, though I wouldn't be drinking. I hoped his plan wasn't to get me drunk. I would tell someone where I was going and who I was going to be with just to be on the safe side. I would just leave out the Dom/sub part. My friends and family didn't need to know that part of me.

After I had finished messaging James I deleted my ad like I had promised Jasper. I then checked my cell to see I had a message from a strange number. It was Alice, wanting to confirm our meeting tomorrow. I texted her back letting her know everything was still fine and then poured myself a glass of wine.

My life finally seemed to be going somewhere. I prayed that either James or this friend of Jasper's was just the man I was looking for. I was fed up of being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Tiffany & Sherry rock my all xx

**Chapter 4**

"Bella!" I heard a high pitch scream of someone calling my name. I turned around to see a small, brunette frantically waving at me. I awkwardly waved back at her, figuring that she must be who I was waiting for. "Oh my god, you do look like her," she stated as she reached my side. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight against her body. I just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Who?" I asked, confused when she finally released me.

She waved her hands in the air as if dismissing my question. "Oh, just an old friend ours."

I could tell that she wasn't going to elaborate on the subject, but I certainly wasn't going to let it drop. Both she and Jasper had hinted that I reminded them of someone else and I planned to find out who.

We grabbed a coffee from the nearby food truck and began to walk around the park. "So, how long have you been in the lifestyle?"

"Ten years," Alice said, smiling at me. "I knew after college that I was looking for something a little different. I met Jasper shortly after and we both learned our roles together. We got married a few years ago. It's all been pretty perfect. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't change a thing. He's my soulmate."

That all sounded pretty amazing. I wished I had been lucky enough to find someone like Jasper, instead of spending half my life alone.

"So, why do you want to get into the lifestyle?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

I shrugged. "I guess… vanilla isn't really my thing."

Alice nodded knowingly. "Are you looking for something temporary or something a little more permanent?"

I stopped walking and looked at Alice. "In all honesty, I want what you have. I want to settle down and live my life. No more guessing and wondering where I stand."

Alice grinned from ear to ear. "He said you were perfect. I should have believed him."

I didn't know what to say to that. "So this guy… that Jasper has in mind, tell me a little more about him."

"Gladly," Alice said, linking my arm with hers and pulling me along. "He's an architect. We both know him pretty well. I actually went to college with him. So, we know you will be safe with him. That's the thing about the lifestyle, Bella. There are a lot of dangers out there. Sick, twisted men pretending to be Doms. You're very lucky Jasper saw your ad when he did. You know that website you were on isn't vetted. Anyone could have messaged you… It doesn't bear thinking about."

I almost told Alice then and there about my meeting with James, but I didn't, because I wasn't sure she would approve. I still planned to meet with James. We were meeting in public and I wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol so it couldn't be that dangerous, right? If I didn't like him all I had to do was leave.

Alice and I spoke for over an hour, about every aspect of the lifestyle. The Dom they had in mind sounded perfect, but I knew better than to get my hopes up. She said Jasper was meeting with him soon, all I had to do was wait for a call.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies, Sherry & Tiffany!

The reviews have been great! Thank you! I read and treasure them all xx

**Chapter 5**

I was extremely nervous about meeting James. I don't know why, but I felt as if I was doing something wrong just by seeing him. Sure, I had told Jasper that I would delete my ad, and I eventually had, but it wasn't as if I owed him any allegiances. I didn't know him from Adam. If I wanted to meet James, then I had every right. After all, they were both strangers, but still… something didn't feel right.

I had chosen to wear a simple, light brown dress. It was a figure hugging, with a high neckline. It could pass as either casual or dressy. I had coordinated it together with a pair of beige heels, and my favorite Louis Vuitton handbag. Okay, so, it wasn't really Louis Vuitton, not with the salary I made. It was a knock off, but a good one at that. You would have to be able to afford the real thing to know the difference.

James was already at the bar by the time I arrived. From the way he was chatting away to the bartender I gathered that this particular bar was somewhere he frequented. I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves as I headed in his direction. Thank god, he saw me coming because I had no idea what I was going to use as a conversation starter.

"Bella," he said, jumping from his seat. "I'm so glad you made it." He came over to me and gently grasped my arms and as he placed a kiss on both of my cheeks. I was surprised by his over-friendly welcoming, but I had to remind myself that this could be someone that could be fucking my brains out soon, so it really wasn't that surprising. "Come sit with me," he said, guiding me to the seat beside his. "Would you like to drink?"

"A coke would be great thanks," I said, taking my seat.

"I can't interest you in something a little stronger?" James asked, cocking his eyebrow. That was my first sign that he wasn't quite who I was looking for, and he continued to try and push me into having an alcoholic drink for the next hour, to the point that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

James was good looking, there was no denying that, but his pushy attitude was more than a turn-off and he constantly liked to brag about how much money he had.

One hour with him was all I need to realize that he was indeed not the Dom for me. I was actually getting ready to excuse myself when I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Jasper. He took one look at me and then looked at James, glowering. "What are you doing here?"

What was I doing here?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to my ladies, Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 6**

"I, uh…" I didn't have a clue what to say. I felt like one of my pupils who had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"She came to have drinks with me," James proudly stated.

Jasper stared at me, ignoring James as if he hadn't spoken. "Well?" he asked me after several moments of silence. When I didn't answer him quick enough, he grabbed my elbow, pulling me off my chair. He picked up my handbag and began to guide me away from James.

James stood up to follow us, but Jasper growled at him. "Stay," and he did.

"What the hell was all that about?" I snapped once we were outside the bar, and Jasper handed me my handbag.

"The reason I told you to delete that ad was because of people like him!"

I huffed because I really didn't know what to say. I knew meeting James had been a mistake after an hour of sitting with him, but I was too stubborn to admit that to him.

"What would have happened to you if I hadn't seen you?" Jasper asked, his annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"For your information, I was just getting ready to leave."

"Yeah, and what if he didn't let you?"

I scoffed. "I hardly think he could have stopped me. We are in public. All I would need to do is scream and someone would have helped me."

"You've been drinking, he could have used that to his advantage."

"Actually, I'm as sober as a judge. I've been drinking coke all night. I'm not a silly little girl "Jasper" and this isn't my first time meeting a strange man. If all else failed I would have maced him."

"Claire?"

I turned around to see what I can only describe as a tall, dark and handsome stranger. For a moment I had thought it was one of my book boyfriends come to life. If only. The stranger stared at me in disbelief and I stared back, mesmerized by his dark, green eyes.

"Edward, this isn't Claire," Jasper said, stepping forward. "This is Bella, the woman I told you about."

Who the fuck was Claire, and why the hell did Edward think I was her? I remembered then that both Alice and Jasper had said that I reminded them of someone; this Claire had to be _that_ someone. Who was she? What was her story? I had a feeling that neither of the men would rush to tell me, but perhaps Alice would, now that I knew her name.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, clutching his head. "My mistake. I've had too much to drink."

"I… I'm going to go home."

Jasper nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"It was nice meeting you, too," I answered meekly, before watching him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock!

Thank you for all your amazing reviews!

**Chapter 7**

"Come on," Jasper said, drawing me out of my daze. "I'll take you home."

I looked at him and shook my head. "No thank you. I can manage on my own."

"Will you quit being so stubborn," he snapped, clearly still annoyed with me.

"I'm not being stubborn. Forgive me for not wanting a stranger to know where I live."

Jasper sighed with exasperation. "Bella, I would never harm you. I merely want to ensure that you get home safely. I couldn't cope with it on my conscience if something happened to you, knowing that I could have prevented it."

"Why do you care? Because I look like Claire?"

Jasper sighed and shook his head. "Can't we just say I'm a good guy and leave it at that?"

"In my world, there is no such thing as a good guy."

"Then you have been living in a very dim world." I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, you say that you want to be a submissive, but I have yet to see anything submissive about you."

"Why would I submit to you, you're not my Dom?"

"No, you're right, I'm not, but I at least thought you would have followed my advice, for your own safety, if nothing else," he growled.

I sighed. "You were right, is that what you want to hear? I shouldn't have met James, but I did. It happened and now it's over. I already learned he isn't for me and I will go home and block his username and carry on with my life. No big deal."

"If only it was that easy," Jasper muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Will you please just let me take you home?" he asked, his eyes begging me to agree.

"Fine," I sighed, because honestly I couldn't be bothered standing here arguing with him all night, and it wasn't like I really thought he would harm me. I got no bad vibes from Jasper. He did seem like a genuinely nice guy.

Jasper hailed down a cab and I gave the taxi driver my address. We both traveled in silence. I think we were too annoyed with each other to speak. When we reached my address Jasper grabbed my arm before I could leave the cab. "Please keep that mace with you, at all times, and you have my number if you ever need me." I had to admit his words freaked me out. Was James really that dangerous?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany make this pretty!

Thank you, thank you for all your wonderful reviews/follows/favs xx

**Chapter 8**

It turned out I didn't need to call Alice the next day because I woke up to her banging on my door at ten in the morning. I figured Jasper must have given her my address. The only reason I let her in was because I could smell the scent of coffee from the other side of the door.

"I brought you the same thing you ordered the last time," she said, handing me the cup as she walked in.

I nodded, taking the cup from her and inhaling the rich aroma. "What do you want, Alice?" I grumbled, following her as she wandered through my apartment into my living room.

"Jasper told me about last night," she said, taking a seat on my couch.

I groaned. "If you came here to tell me off, then don't bother."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I came here because I figured you would have some questions."

Okay, well, that wasn't how I had expected it to go. I sat down on the couch opposite of her and took a long drink from my cup before replying. "I do, actually. Who the fuck is Claire?"

Alice sighed. "You met Edward last night, right?" I nodded. "I also gather that you have figured out that he is the Dom that Jasper has in mind for you?" I nodded again. "Well, as I told you, Edward is a close friend of ours… Claire used to be Edward's sub."

"Used to be?"

"Bella, Claire is dead." I opened my mouth in shock, but Alice put her hand up to silence me before I had the chance to speak. "Before you jump to conclusions, I want you to know that Edward had nothing to do with Claire's death. She took her own life. She was heavily depressed and refused to stay on her medication. Edward did everything he could to try and help her, but you can't help someone who doesn't want help. So, in his last bid to help her, he stopped being her Dom and told her he couldn't be her Dom until she either let him help her or got help herself. It was a month later that Claire took her own life at a play party."

"I don't know what to say."

"Jasper didn't want me to tell you because he said it was Edward's story to tell, but I really think that if you are going to be with him in any capacity, then you have a right to know. Last night was the two year anniversary of her death."

I set my coffee down and stood up. "So, let me get this straight. You and Jasper are helping me because you think I look like your friend's dead sub?"

"No," Alice said, jumping to her feet. "I mean, that was what initially drew Jasper to your ad, but he wanted to help you because he didn't want you getting messed up with the wrong sort of people. People like James. This world can be dangerous if you end up with the wrong sort of people."

"Do you honestly think Edward will want to be with someone who looks like his dead sub, or that I would want to be with someone who is only with me because I look like someone else?"

"That wasn't the reason we suggested him," Alice sighed. "You are taking this the wrong way."

"How else am I supposed to take it?"

"Look, we thought you would be perfect for Edward because you are a new sub, untrained. He hasn't been with anyone else since Claire and we thought you could both help each other."

"Just get out Alice!"

"What? Bella, please, we didn't mean anything bad." By this time my hand was on her back and I was pushing her towards the door. "It's not as if you are identical to her, just similar."

"I don't want to hear it," I growled as I opened the door and pushed her out. "Just stay away from me, Alice. Stay out of my life." I slammed the door and stormed back into my apartment, tears streaming down my face. When was I going to catch a break?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sherry n Tiffy rock x

**Chapter 9**

I spent the entire weekend in a depressed state. I wasn't much better by the time that I returned to school on Monday. In fact, I was so bad that the principle sent me home. Do you ever have the feeling that you are destined to spend your life alone? Yeah, that was me.

When I got home, I made myself a coffee and curled up on my window seat with my favorite book and a chocolate bar, trying to make myself feel better. However, reading about Sebastian and how he could make Talia come by boob stimulation alone really wasn't helping me. I wanted a Sebastian, a Faulk or even a Max. Why couldn't I find one?

At dinnertime I dragged myself downstairs to check my mailbox, where a found several bills and a letter from an unknown person. I didn't open the letter until I returned to my apartment. Inside was a picture of a girl who looked very much like me. She has the same dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She could have easily passed as my sister, but Alice was right, we weren't identical. There was also a note.

_To Bella,_

_I thought perhaps you would like to see what Claire looked like. I understand that you need time and we are more than willing to give you it. We will be here when you need us._

_Alice x_

I had to admit I was surprised that Alice had bothered to send me a picture after I had kicked her out of my apartment, but I appreciated it. Part of me would have always wondered what Claire looked like, but this didn't mean that I was willing to pursue anything with Edward, not that it meant he would even be willing to pursue anything with me. To me it sounded like he was still very much hung up on his ex-sub, was that the type of person I wanted to have an arrangement with? No, not really. I didn't want the baggage. I didn't want the drama that came with it either.

No. I figured my best bet was to forget all about Edward, Jasper and Alice and move on with my life. Clearly I wasn't destined to be a submissive. I would just have to carry on looking for Mr. Right.

 **A/N:** Okay, so I thought I would let you know where the book boyfriends came from and if you wanted to you could check them out. ;)

Sebastian – In the Shadows Series by P.T. Michelle

Faulk – Commodity by Shay Savage

Max – Sold to an Alpha Series by Cara Wylde


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter** **10**

By Wednesday I was fed up going through the motions. I needed to let off some steam. I called one of my close friends Rosalie in the hopes that she would be able to help me, but I knew she had three kids and wasn't as regularly available as she used to be.

"What are the chances of you getting a sitter tonight?" I asked, as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Whoa, and hello to you, too," Rosalie joked. "What's this? You don't call, you don't text, and now you want me?"

"I've been busy," I groaned, not in the mood for her teasing.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who has been busy."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try harder, just please tell me that you're available tonight. I need your help to get drunk."

"Oh," Rosalie sighed. "What has happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing more than the tragic dating life of Bella Swan. I promise to tell you all about it, but only if you will come and drink with me."

"It's a school night."

"I am well aware of that. I am a teacher."

"Fine. Give me a moment. I'll ask Emmett if he can watch the kids," Rosalie said before disappearing for several minutes. "You're in luck," she said, when she returned. "Emmett can watch the kids, but I'm not staying out late."

"I'll have you home by ten!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I was just so happy to be seeing her. I think it had been months since our last meet up and that wasn't a real get-together as it was one of her kid's birthdays.

"Emmett says that you owe him, though. He wants a night of babysitting in return. So that he can take his hot wife out."

"Tell him it's a deal."

Rosalie and I spent several more minutes talking, arranging which bar to meet up at, before I hung up and went for a shower. I chose to get fully glammed up tonight in an effort to make me feel better about myself. I opted for a white sequin dress with a low cut back and a pair of white heels. A bit of makeup and my natural waves and I was good to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A little extra one since the last chapter was shorter.

Sherry n Tiffany rock xx

**Chapter 11**

Rose knew what she was doing. She didn't approach the subject of my weeknight drinking until I was well underway to being intoxicated. She knew my lips would be looser that way.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I asked, playing coy.

"The reason why we are sitting in a bar on a Wednesday night."

I shrugged, lifting my glass and downing the last of its contents. "Men," I muttered. I waved my glass at the bartender, hinting for a refill. "I have terrible taste in men."

"What's his name?"

"Jasper, well, Edward actually."

"There are two of them?"

"Yes," I said before shaking my head. "Actually, no. One of them is taken. Jasper is married to Alice, who is a real piece of work by the way." I smiled at the bartender as he came over and refilled my wine. "Thank you."

"So how did you meet them? What happened?"

I shook my head. "How I met them is not in-in-con-con-sequent-ial. Gosh, that's a hard work to say." Rosalie shook her head at me. "Anyway, Jasper had this friend he wanted to hook me up with, turns out I look like this friends dead girlfriend. I mean, who would even think that is a good idea?"

"Wait, what? You look like his dead girlfriend? Like a doppelganger or related?"

I shrugged. "I would say related."

"So does this Edward know? Does he want to date someone who looks like his dead girlfriend?"

I took a long drink from my glass. "I really have no idea. I mean I've only met him the once."

"And?"

"And… he was drunk. He actually thought I was her."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said, taking another drink. "Turns out the day I meet him was the two year anniversary of her death. Rose, why the hell can't I meet a nice, simple man?"

"Oh, no, don't you start," she said, pointing at me. "I've set you up on date after date with nice, simple men. None of which ever lived up to your standards."

I sighed. "I can't help it if I didn't like any of them."

"You don't give them a chance, Bella."

"I do, I do, I do. I just…"

"Have too high expectations." I sighed. I knew she was right. "So this Edward, what is he like?"

"What does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"He's nice… like panty dropping nice. Jasper says he's an architect, but I don't really know because I haven't actually had a conversation with him."

"So why don't you?"

"What?"

"Have a conversation with him."

I rolled my eyes. "That is a terrible idea, Rose. Why the hell would I want to live my life in someone else's shadow?"

"You don't know that you would. You won't know anything until you have a conversation with him. So stop making excuses Bella, and just talk to him. If you like him, then what have you got to lose, and if you don't, all you have to do is walk away."

Rose could be right. I don't know, or maybe it was just the alcohol clouding my judgement. I decided to head home and sleep on it. Rose put me in a taxi and we went our separate ways. It was too bad I was too drunk to notice the car that followed me all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone for the reviews.

Sherry & Tiffany rock x

**Chapter 12**

Thursday was painful. I was incredibly hungover and the children weren't exactly going easy on me. I was on my way back from lunch when I met one of the last people I expected to see outside of my work, Edward. He was standing with some man, holding a large sheet of paper and pointing at one of the buildings. We both froze when we saw each other. I wondered if he thought I was her again. I didn't know if I should say something or just keep on walking. I certainly didn't want to have to deal with this right now, but Rosalie's words flashed into my mind. _Just talk to him._ It was weird; it was almost like she was standing beside me, cheering me on.

I sighed, taking a deep breath and walked towards him. He saw me coming and excused himself from the man he was with.

"Bella."

"Edward."

Well, at least he knew I wasn't her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

I smiled awkwardly. I hadn't planned on any of them finding out I was a teacher. "I work here."

"Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

I glanced at my watch. "I have five minutes before class. We can talk in my classroom, but you'll have to be quick."

I lead the way to my classroom, it wasn't far. Once we were both inside I shut the door and turned to Edward. God, he was even better looking than I remembered and these closed quarters weren't helping. Did he have to smell so enticing?

"I just wanted to apologize. Jasper told me about what happened. I want you to know that although he never went about in the best possible way, his and Alice's hearts were in the right place. They both care deeply about me and they just wanted to see me happy again. I just wish they had stopped for a moment and considered how this would have looked to you or how you would feel."

"So you didn't know about it?"

"No. Jasper had told me that he had a sub that I may be interested in, but I had no idea that you looked a little like Claire."

I nodded my head. I appreciated his apology and his honesty. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

The school bell rang, signaling the end of my break. "You better go."

Edward nodded as he went into his suit jacket and pulled out a business card. "Here is my number. Why don't you give me a call sometime? I'd like to get to talk to you again." I looked hesitantly down at the card. I wasn't sure if I should take it. "I promise I just want to talk, and I have no interest in comparing you to Claire. I understand that she is gone. That is something I have been working on for a very long time now and I think I have finally come to terms with it."

Kids started filling into the classroom before I could answer him. Edward placed his card on my desk and winked at me, before walking out.

 **A/N:** Okay, so Bella's watcher never made a move and is still _unknown_ , but we got some more Edward!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A big thanks to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry x

I know I've sucked at replying to reviews, I will try to get it done soon, it's just either been write or reply. Please know that I read and treasure them all xx

**Chapter 13**

I sat staring at his card for over an hour, wondering what to do before I finally caved and decided to call Rosalie. She would know what do to. Did I call him tonight or did I wait a day or two so that I didn't look too keen? I hated this whole uncertainty shit. This was why I didn't date.

"Bella, sobered up yet?" Rosalie asked, as soon as she picked up.

I wasn't in the mood for messing around though. I felt like a nervous wreck. "Rose… I have his number."

"Whose?"

"Edwards, he was at school today and he gave me his business card."

"Wait, what was he doing at school?"

"He's an architect remember? I think they are putting an extension on one of the buildings."

"Oh. Well, have you called him?"

"No, that was why I was calling you."

"You want me to call him for you?"

"No!" I snapped. "This isn't fifth grade. I just wanted to know when I should call him. I mean I don't want to look desperate, ya know?"

"Like you said, Bella, this isn't fifth grade. If you want to call him, call him. Don't play games, you're not ten."

I sighed. Maybe she was right, though it didn't make the idea of calling him any easier. I said goodbye to Rosalie with the promise to call her and let her know how it went. I hung up the phone and stared at the card in my hand. He asked me to call, right? So, I should just call. I dialed his number before I lost my courage, holding my breath as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's me, Bella," I said, nowhere near as confident as I would have liked.

"Bella," Edward sounded, surprised. "I am so happy that you called."

"You are?" I said, shocked. Though, I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Of course, I'll admit that it was a surprise to see you today, but I am glad I did. How are you? Did you have a nice day at work? I'll admit I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher, Jasper hadn't told me."

"I never told him," I whispered, unsure what to say next.

"You're very quiet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. I don't usually do the over the phone thing."

"We could meet in person if that would make you feel better?"

"Sure," I replied, thinking he meant some other night.

"Are you free?"

"What, now?"

"If you're not its okay."

"No, I am… I just didn't expect you to ask to see me now."

"Have you eaten?"

I thought back to the microwave meal I had just consumed. "Yes."

"Perhaps a coffee, then?"

"Yeah, a coffee sounds good."

Edward arranged to meet me at a coffee shop not too far from my apartment, in just under an hour. It gave me time to change and do something with my hair. I had never felt this nervous about meeting someone before. I felt so sick that I almost decided not to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Tiffany & Sherry. Love you!

Time for coffee!

**Chapter 14**

I arrived at the coffee shop before Edward. I found a table in the back and sat down, trying to settle my nerves as I waited for him to arrive, but as the minutes ticked by my mind started to wander. What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't show up? I would be mortified.

Luckily, Edward saved me from a full blown meltdown when he walked into the café a few seconds later. He smiled at me as he made his way over to the table and took the seat across from me. "Hey, have you been waiting long?"

I shook my head as all the moisture seemed to leave my mouth. "No, I just got here."

"Good. Listen, I know I said it earlier, but I really do want to apologize again for everything that has happened. I'm sorry that you got messed up in that."

"You don't have to apologize," I protested. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Still," Edward sighed. "I kinda am to blame."

I reached over to touch his hand in a gesture of reassurance, but as soon as our hands met a shot of static zapped my hand and I pulled it back. "Sorry."

We ordered our coffee after that and chatted for about an hour. The longer I sat in his company the more relaxed I felt. He was sweet, funny, and caring. He even had a dark side. He was everything I had been looking for. I wondered if it was possible for us to be together right up until the moment he said, "So, have you found a Dom?"

I looked at him, surprised at the change in conversation. "No, I, uh, to be honest, gave up on the idea."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "With everything that has happened, it just didn't seem like a good idea anymore."

"I heard about you meeting James."

"Yeah… Not my finest moment."

"I could help you find a good Dom if you want? I mean I can understand why you don't want Jasper to help you anymore." I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. He didn't want me. He wasn't interested in being my Dom. My pain must have shown on my face because he quickly followed up with. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure that I want to be a Dom anymore. I haven't, uh, been with anyone since… well, you know."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, but my voice certainly didn't sound like it was okay.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. I felt the shock of static again, but he ignored it, refusing to let it go. He stared deep into my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," I lied. He frowned as if he knew I was lying. I shrugged, pulling my hand away from his. "I wasn't looking for the traditional D/S relationship anyway. I don't need someone to tell me when and what to eat, or when and how much to workout. I can't dedicate every weekend to them either. My work can be very demanding at times. I was just hoping to find someone who I could play with."

Edward nodded as if considering my words. "Maybe we could try that." I looked at him shocked. "That is, if you want to, I mean."

Did I want to? Yeah, of course, I did. "I, uh, like the sound of that."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sherry n Tiffany rock x x

**Chapter 15**

I was excited and somewhat nervous. Edward and I had agreed to meetup the following night to discuss the finer details of our arrangement. He said it was best if we got everything out in the open so that we both knew what to expect and neither of us were left disappointed. I was just happy to finally find a man that seemed to want what I wanted. I just hoped that I didn't live to regret it.

I had agreed to meet Edward at his house. I figured a private location was more appropriate for our topic of conversation. The last thing either of us wanted was someone we knew overhearing what we had to say.

I had chosen to wear a simple navy polka dot dress, with a warm knitted cardigan. I wanted the chance to show off legs, feel feminine and elegant. I may have also wanted to show Edward what was on offer. If things went well, we may even have the chance to play tonight.

My cab pulled up outside the address he had given me. I paid the cab driver his fare and stepped outside, eyeing the house. The building was certainly different and I guess what I suppose a house of an architect would look like. It had a lot of sharp edges and incorporated a lot of different materials into the design.

"Are you going to stand outside, all night looking at my house or are you going to come inside?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway, watching me.

I smiled nervously, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear as I walked towards him. "Sorry, I was just admiring your house. It's beautiful."

"Thanks, it was one of my first projects," Edward said, motioning for me to go inside.

The interior of the house was open plan and ultra modern, much like I had expected. Edward motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa, as he headed towards the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water would be great, thanks."

My answer seemed to appease Edward because he smiled at me before fetching a bottle of water for both of us before returning to the living area to join me on the couch. We chatted for a little while, about nothing in particular, before the conversation turned to the topic at hand.

"So how would you like to do this? I thought it would be best if we make a list of what we both want, what we are and aren't willing to do."

"That's sounds fair to me," I responded, though I knew I was going to have a hard time vocalizing my likes and dislikes, but I knew I needed to try.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Tiffany & Sherry rock.

Let's get going…

**Chapter 16**

"So, how do you feel about setting one day a week aside to play? Of course, if both our schedules allow it, we can arrange other playdates, but we would have one guaranteed playday a week."

I nodded, lifting my bottle of water and taking a drink before I answered. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Do you have a day in mind? I assume you would prefer a day during the weekend?"

"Saturday would probably be a better idea than Sunday," I said, thinking that I would probably need a day to rest and to work on any schoolwork I had.

"Okay. So you could come over, say about ten on Saturday morning and we could play, maybe go out for dinner, then play some more. If you are comfortable staying over on Saturday night you can, and then go home on Sunday. How does that sound to you?"

To be honest, it all sounded exciting and the thought of it made me nervous. I still couldn't believe that he actually was asking me to do this with him. "It sounds fine," I said, quietly.

Edward reached over and took my hand, stroking it soothingly. "I can tell that you're not comfortable talking about this, but if we are going to do this, then communication is the key. We need to be open and honest with each other. Are you happy with that arrangement?"

"Yes."

"And when you are here you are happy to be my sub and submit to me?"

"Yes," I said, moaning a little, his words turning me on.

Edward let go of my hand and brought his hand up to my face, his thumb stroking over my bottom lip. "I can't wait to play with you, Bella, but I do need you to communicate with me. I need you to be honest and tell me what you are feeling." He paused for a minute before continuing. "What about limits? What do you not want to try?"

I blushed, thinking that there was no way I could avoid voicing my feelings now. "Erm, fisting would definitely be a limit. I don't want to be gagged either. I don't mind being tied up, but I don't feel comfortable being chained. Do you have a playroom?" I asked, realizing that should have been one of my first questions.

"No," Edward answered, his eyes never leaving me. "I have toys, but I don't have a playroom. I never have."

I felt relieved to know that he didn't have a playroom. As much as the idea of playing turned me on, I wasn't into the idea of full on BDSM. "And pain," I said, as it suddenly came into my mind. "I don't want you to cane me or anything like that."

"What about spanking? Are you open to the idea of spanking?"

I swallowed a lump back in my throat as I squeezed my legs shut; images of him spanking me flooded my mind. "I, uh, wouldn't mind you spanking me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Big thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 17**

"Tell me about your fantasies, Bella. What do you dream of?"

He wanted me to tell him my deepest, darkest secrets. Things I would never dream of telling anyone. "I, uh," stuttered, struggling to find the words. I knew I had to voice them aloud to him if we were ever to carry them out, but I wasn't used to talking so openly about sex.

Edward cupped my face, soothingly stroking my cheek with his thumb. "At least tell me one."

"I've, uh, always wanted to sit on someone's face," I said, rushing the last words out.

Edward smiled at me. "Good. What about birth control, are you on it?"

"Yes."

"What about previous sexual partners, is there anything I should be worried about?"

"No, I, uh… haven't been with anyone in sometime, and I was checked out after… the last time."

"Good," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "I'm clean too. I'll show you medical clearance letter in a little while, but first there is something I want to do." He led me to the left, past the front door, and down a corridor. I wanted to ask him where we were going, but I had a good idea. My heart was racing in my chest, my entire body was dancing with excitement. I couldn't wait to see what he had in mind.

He led me into what I presumed was his bedroom. He sat down on his bed in front of me and turned me to face him. "I want you to take off all of your clothes, including your panties." I must have taken too long to move, because he cocked his eyebrow at me. "Or would you prefer I do it for you?"

I shook my head. "No, I can manage."

"You can manage what?" he said, sternly. I could tell he was now in full Dom mode, and I can't tell you how giddy that made me.

I had read enough BDSM books to know what he wanted me to say. "I can manage, Sir."

Edward nodded approvingly.

I took a deep breath as I removed my cardigan. This was it. I was about to get naked in front of my Dom and he was going to fuck me, or something like that. I still couldn't actually believe I had a Dom.

"Quicker Bella," Edward ordered. "I wouldn't like to spank you on our first play session."

"Oh god," I moaned. I wouldn't be against him spanking me. I removed my dress, which was a lot easier than removing my panties. I was so glad that I shaved and trimmed in the hopes that we might play.

When I was finished Edward moved back on the bed and a lay down. "I want you to come over here and sit on my face, Bella."

"What?!" I said, shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Tiffany & Sherry for putting up with my dirty mind xx

**Chapter 18**

He wanted me to sit on his face? Was he crazy? We barely knew each other, I hadn't even kissed him yet and he wanted me to put my most intimate part on his face. Why the hell had I said that particular fantasy and not another one, something tamer, like being tied up.

"You're taking too long, Bella. Do I need to come over and get you?"

"No, sir," I said, getting on the bed. Our eyes locked as I slowly moved towards him.

Edward grabbed my waist, hurrying me up. He lifted me over him so that I was now straddling his hips. "Breathe Bella."

Was it wrong that I actually needed him to remind me to breathe? I still couldn't believe that this was happening. I was so turned-on and he hadn't even touched me yet. God, I wish he would touch me. I yearned to feel his hands all over me.

"When we're playing we'll use color codes for you to let me know how you are doing. Green means you are doing good, yellow, you are fine, but a little unsure, and red means stop. Please understand that any time you use red, we will stop and you will go home. I don't want you to ever have to use red on me, which is why communication is so important. Okay?"

"Okay… I mean, yes, Sir."

"What color are you now?"

"Yellow."

He paused a few seconds before continuing, "I want you to straddle my face now and hold onto the headboard with both your hands. I want you to keep your hands there until I tell you otherwise."

I nodded, immediately moving to follow his command. I didn't want him to have to remind me again, or to think that I wasn't capable of following an order. As much as I was out of my comfort zone, I wanted to please him. This is what the D/s relationship was all about, right? Pushing limits and I was certainly pushing mine.

I moaned as I lowered myself down onto his face, his tongue instantly flicking out to lick my pussy as his hands gripped my hips, holding me in place. "Ride me," I heard his muffled command. So I did. I closed my eyes and forgot all about my embarrassment, instead focusing on his amazing tongue as it teased my sensitive clit and worked me into a frenzy.

It had been so long since I had been with anyone, with only my vibrator for company. So, I knew I wasn't going to last long. The closer I got to coming, the more lust filled I became, and the harder I rubbed against him. I didn't know if I was hurting him, but at this point, I didn't care. I gripped on to his hair, wanting to pull him closer as I rode out the best orgasm I had ever had in my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 19**

I lay beside Edward panting, trying to catch my breath. That had been out of this world. If this was what sex was going to be like between us, then I couldn't wait to have more. This was what I had been looking for. None of that vanilla crap; _this_ is what I needed.

"You took your hands off the headboard," Edward stated, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned around to face him; he was staring at him, his expression unreadable.

"I did?"

Edward nodded. "I told you not take your hands off the headboard until I told you otherwise."

"I, uh, I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I was… a little caught up in the moment."

"There are punishments for naughty girls who don't follow orders."

"Oh, god," I moaned, his words going straight to my core. Any satisfaction I had received was now gone. I was just as horny as ever, eager to see how he planned to punish me.

Edward moved to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side so that he was now sitting. He took my hand and pulled me towards him, guiding me until I was standing at his side. "I'm going to spank you now, Bella. Sometimes I will spank you for punishment and other times I will spank you for pleasure."

"Which one is it now?" I asked, breathlessly.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me. "You have a lot to learn, little one." He gave my arm a quick tug so I fell onto his lap, my head dangling over his legs, my toes barely touching the ground. He used one arm to hold me in place. I had to laugh, as if I was really going to try and fight him on this. "You find something funny?"

I shook my head. "No, Sir."

He started palming my ass, rubbing his hand all over and never truly going to where I wanted him to touch me. "I want you to count, Bella."

"Yes, Sir."

The first strike caught me by surprise, causing me to yelp. The pain shot straight to my pussy in the most pleasurable way. I was certain that it would be possible for me to come this way. I might even… if he kept this up.

"Count, Bella."

"One."

As if reading my thoughts, Edward only spanked me another four times before standing me on my feet. I was seriously worked up and unsatisfied. Surely, he didn't plan to leave me like this?

"Don't pout," Edward said, standing up. He stroked my cheek before running his thumb along my lip. "We will continue this tomorrow, and when you go home, I don't want you to touch yourself, Bella. I will know if you have."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry.

I hope to work on a new chapter of TTTB and a few for HE. After that I hope to catch up on reviews. X x

**Chapter 20**

After our little playtime, I called a cab and headed home. I was feeling sexually frustrated and very annoyed. Although, I knew I really had no right to be. Edward had just granted me one of my biggest fantasies, which was why it was going to be very hard for me not to touch myself tonight. Maybe I could? He said he would know, but really, how would he know?

Perhaps, it was just a mind game Doms played with their subs, but should I test the theory out? What was the worst he would do? Spank me? _Yeah_ , I didn't think that would stop me disobeying him. I would actually look forward to it. I may even disobey him on purpose. Damn, look at me, a sub for a few hours and I am already thinking of ways to break the rules.

I paused outside my front door, with my keys in hand. The door was ajar, the lock busted open. Fear gripped a hold of me. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings.

I hurried back down the stairs, terrified that someone might still be inside and come out and see me. I went out into the street and kept on walking until I was close to the hustle and bustle of the bars and restaurants.

When I finally felt safer, surrounded by people, I pulled out my cell. Part of me wanted to call Edward, but I wasn't sure if that was crossing the line. We were fuck buddies to put the politely. He never said anything about being there if I needed him and I didn't want to put him in an awkward position where he felt like he _had_ to help me.

I couldn't call my dad because he was all the way back in Forks and would take him hours to get here, plus there was no point worrying him at this time of night when there was nothing he could do.

So, I called the only person I could really call, Emmett. He and Rosalie were my closest friends. I think everyone else had more or less given up on me. I knew it was likely that they both would be sleeping, but I also knew that Emmett would have no issues with coming to get me. In fact, he would want to be there. He would be furious if he found out I was in trouble and never called him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock my world x

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I was worried about Bella. She didn't show up for our playdate and she wasn't answering her cell either. Had I pushed her too far last night? I felt torn with guilt and images of Claire kept flashing to my mind. I had to see her. I had to talk to her. I had to know that she was alright.

I had called Jasper and asked him if he knew her address, thankfully, he did. It meant I also had to tell him that we were now playing. He hit me with a thousand questions, but I told him I didn't have time to answer any of them, I had far more important things on my mind.

When I got to Bella's apartment, the door was ajar and the lock looked like it had been busted. Fear gripped a hold of me. I prayed that she hadn't been inside when it happened. I heard the sounds of voices coming from inside. So I pushed the door open and called out her name. I never got an answer so I tried calling her again, walking further into the apartment. I found her in what I presume was the living room. She was sitting on a couch, she looked like she had been crying. There was a big, muscular guy standing in the middle of the floor. I couldn't help, but wonder, who the fuck was he?

"Bella?" I called again.

"Edward," she said. She looked surprised, they both did. The muscular guy glared at me, taking a defensive stance as if I was some kind of threat. I glared back at him, letting him know that I wasn't intimidated by him. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked, drawing my attention back to her. "Shit, our pl… date. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," I said, walking towards her. Muscles moved too, as if I was gonna pounce on her. Guy was annoying me, but I ignored him. She was my only concern. "What happened?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "When I came back from your place last night I found the door busted open. Someone had broken in."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked, reaching out and touching her arm.

"Because she called me," Muscles replied.

I glared at him, telling him to shut the fuck up and turned my attention back to Bella. "I didn't think it would be appropriate," she mumbled.

"Why wouldn't it be appropriate?" Muscles asked. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

Bella looked at him, shocked. I think she was now only aware of the hostility he had towards me. "Emmett, it's okay, really. He's a… friend." Friend? I had a little smirk at her description of me, but Muscles didn't look like he bought it. "Please, Em," Bella said, reaching out and touching his arm. "Can you give us a minute alone?"

That looked like the last thing he wanted to do. He looked me up and down, huffing and puffing. "Hurt her and I'll break your legs," he snarled before walking out the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** A big thanks to Sherry & Tiffany. x x

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked, as soon as that asshole was out the room.

"I, uh, didn't think it would be right. I mean we agreed not to have a traditional D/s relationship," she said, whispering the last part. I presume so Muscles wouldn't overhear.

I grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at me. "I'm your Dom. You should have called me. I know we agreed to not to be traditional, but there is no playtime if you aren't… well. I want to protect you, Bella." God, I would do anything to keep her safe, and alive. When I saw the door was busted and I thought something could have happened to her… I don't ever want to go there again. I can't.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you next time."

"I pray there won't be a next time," I sighed. "Have you called the police yet?"

"Yeah, they've been here all night. It doesn't look like whoever broke in has taken anything, which is odd."

I didn't like the sound of that either. Who the hell would go as far as breaking into someone's house and then not steal anything? They had to have taken something. "Have you checked all the valuables?" I asked. Bella nodded. "What about the non-valuables?"

Bella screwed her face up. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I dunno, like your clothes, perfume. Could it be an ex or something?" I refused to say the word stalker because I didn't want to frighten her, but it was starting to sound like it was possible.

"I already told you it's been a while since I've been with anyone. I don't have a creepy ex."

"What about the big guy, who is he?"

Bella smiled at me. "He's just a friend."

"Like I'm just your friend?"

She shook her head. "No, he's married to my best friend. He's not someone you have to worry about. He's just being overprotective because he doesn't know you."

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" God, I was beginning to sound like a moody boyfriend, but I was annoyed at her for not calling me. It was my job to look after her, not his.

Bella felt her pockets as if looking for it. "I must have left it at Rosalie's. I went over there to get a few hours' sleep after dealing with the police. They called me when they were ready to leave the house and Emmett brought me back."

"It's okay," I said, rubbing my hand down her arm. "Have you eaten? Do you want me to go and get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Maybe not, but you still have to eat," I said, placing a kiss on her head. "I'll be back in a bit. Is there anything specific you want?" She shook her head. "I won't be long."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Tiffany n Sherry rock x

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

As I walked down the corridor, towards the front door, I heard the sound of voices. It wasn't until I opened the door that I realized who those voices belonged to, Jasper and Muscles. They looked as if they were in a heated argument.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jasper, completely ignoring the big guy.

Jasper looked at me, seemingly relieved to see me. "I came by to make sure everything was all right. You had me worried."

"Everything is fine, go home."

"Everything doesn't look fine. The door is busted open and this asshole won't let me in."

"Hey, who are you calling an asshole?!" Muscles snapped, taking a step towards Jasper. I put my hand on his arm to stop him before he did something stupid. Muscles turned around to glare at me. "Take your fucking hand off me."

I held my hands up. I wasn't about to get into it with him, that was the last thing Bella needed, but this guy had some serious anger issues.

"What's going on?" Bella's quiet voice asked from the doorway.

"Nothing," Emmett muttered, as we all turned around to face her.

"It sure didn't look like nothing to me," she snapped, raising her eyebrow at him.

"These fuckers started it," he said, pointing his thumb towards us.

"Just go into the apartment and wait for me, please." Her words sounded as if she was asking nicely, but the tone in her voice left no room for argument.

Once Muscles went inside the apartment she spun around to Jasper, glaring at him as she folded her arms. "Why are you here?"

Jasper didn't seem surprised at all by her shortness, it was almost as if he expected it. "I came here to make sure that you are okay."

"As you can see I am perfectly fine," she said, motioning towards her body. "You can leave now."

He went to respond, but I put his hand on his chest. I didn't want either of them to damage their relationship any further. I hoped one day that they would be able to move past it all. "C'mon, leave it be. Bella still needs time."

Jasper looked at her and then reluctantly nodded his head.

"I'll be back with breakfast, soon," I said, guiding Jasper down the stairwell, away from Bella.

Neither of the two of us spoke until we reached outside. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Jasper snapped.

"Someone broke into her apartment."

"I figured that part out for myself. Did they take anything?"

I shook my head, my jaw setting in annoyance. "No, she said it looked like they didn't take anything."

"Does she have an upset ex?"

I shook my head. "She said she hasn't been with anyone in a long time."

Jasper was quiet for a few minutes, thinking. "What about James? You don't think he'd be stupid enough to try something like this?"

"I'd kill him if he did," I muttered, wondering if it was plausible. "But how would he know where she lived?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany for all their hard work. xx

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Who the hell are they?" Emmett asked, finally growing tired of the silence.

"I already told you, Edward is a friend," I said, not really wanting to get into it, but I knew he wasn't about to let it drop. He was worried about me, he and Rose both were. I was pretty shaken up myself. It wasn't every day that someone broke into your apartment…. And steal absolutely nothing.

"What about the other one?"

"He is _Edward's_ friend."

"It doesn't seem like you like him."

"I don't."

"Why? Has he hurt you?"

"Emmett, please," I begged, turning to face him. "Quit the overprotective brother act. Edward and Jasper are nothing for you to worry about. I promise."

"Are you sure?!" he yelled, "Because someone just broke into your apartment."

"Well it could hardly be Edward considering I was with him last night."

"You were with him?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I was with him. We were fucking!" I snapped, "Are you satisfied?"

"We weren't exactly fucking." I turned around to see Edward and Jasper standing in the doorway. My face turned scarlet.

"What is he doing here?" I snapped, hoping to change the subject.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me, but answered my question anyway. "I asked him to return with me. There is something we should discuss, but first," he said, waving a paper bag at me, "let's eat."

I wasn't hungry, but I picked at the sandwich Edward had brought me to keep him satisfied. He even won Emmett over a little by buying him two sandwiches. Food was the way to that man's heart. So how the hell had he ended up with Rosalie? She couldn't cook worth a damn.

"So, I have asked Jasper to install a security system in your apartment," Edward said as we all finished up. "He has his own security firm so he knows what he is doing. I would also like it if you came to stay with me for a few days, just until we make sure that whoever it was doesn't return."

"She can stay with us," Emmett mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I'm not staying with anyone," I protested. "If Jasper is installing a security system in my apartment, then that will be sufficient."

"I kinda have to agree with them here, B. What if you are alone and this dick comes back?" Emmett asked, concerned.

I shivered at the thought.

"Look, Jasper thinks that there is a possibility that this might be James. I really don't want to take any chances," Edward stated.

I scoffed.

"Who the fuck is James?" Emmett asked, looking between all of us.

"No one!" I snapped at him, before turning to Edward. "Why the hell would it be James? He met me for like an hour and I made sure he didn't know where I lived. I was careful. I even blocked him on the site."

"Which site?" Emmett asked.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "No site."

Emmett stood up. "I want to know which site you are talking about."

"It's none of your goddamn business!" I snapped.

"Are you both on the site?" Emmett asked, turning to Edward and Jasper.

"Yes, it's a dominant and submissive website," Jasper stated.

"Are you for real?" I hissed.

"Oh shit, Bella. Are you kinky? Wait till I tell Rose."

"No!" I shouted. "No telling, Rosalie."

"I kinda like him, he kinda grows on you," Jasper whispered, not so quietly to Edward.

"Enough," Edward said, standing up and coming to my side. He took my arm and turned me around to face him. "Bella, go and pack your things. You are coming to stay at my place for a few days." He gave me a look, telling me he wasn't to be argued with.

I walked away, muttering to myself. The last thing I heard was Emmett asking, "So are you like her Dom or something?" I was going to kill them. I was going to kill all of them.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock xx

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Stop pouting," Edward said, as we drove along in his car.

"I'm not pouting," I muttered, as I continued to look out the window, even though I knew it was.

Edward reached over and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You're pouting."

I pulled my face away from his grasp. "Yeah, well, I just don't understand why I can't stay in my apartment when Jasper is putting in a security system. You are letting _them_ force me out of my home."

"Need I remind you that it is Saturday, the day that you agreed to submit to me."

"We're not in your house."

"Oh, little one, I will expect you to submit to me wherever we are. We will be playing in a lot more places than my home. I will also expect you to be mindful of your place during your stay at my house."

I turned back around to the window and folded my arms. I was still pissed. I couldn't believe that Jasper had told Emmett about my life. He had no right. When was he ever going to learn? That was my personal life to choose to keep private if I wanted to. Now, I was never going to hear the end of it. Emmett would never let me forget.

"Alright, that's it. I have a cure for bratty behavior," Edward said. I turned around to look at him and saw he was unbuckling his trousers. My breathing hitched as I watched him, wondering what he was doing to do. "What are your safe words?"

"Yellow and red," I mumbled.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection. Without even so much as another word, he grabbed the back of my head and started to gently push my head down. Part of me wanted to remind him that he was driving, this was dangerous. The other part of me was highly turned-on. I liked the excitement of it all and if I was honest, I couldn't wait to get my lips around his cock. It had been so long since I had given a blowjob.

I moaned as I took him into my mouth, I loved the feel of his smooth skin and the salty taste of his precum.

"Feel what you do to me," he moaned, pushing my head down further, urging me to take more of him into my mouth.

I had to remind myself to relax, to fully submit to him. I was worried that we would crash, but I knew that wasn't supposed to be my concern. My job as a sub was to let go. It was his job as a Dom to look out for me and keep me safe. I would have to work on the submitting part, but for now, I was enjoying the ride.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Big thank you to Tiffany n Sherry xx

**Chapter 26**

"Why don't I run you a bath?" Edward asked, as he dropped his keys on the table by the front door. "Then, I'll make us something to eat."

The last thing I wanted was a bath or something to eat. I wanted to fuck. Sucking his dick had only reminded me of the horny mess he had left me in the previous night, but I was learning not to protest or I wouldn't get what I wanted. So, I quietly followed him through the house to the bathroom.

Edward had a large claw bathtub in the center of the bathroom, it made me a little more excited about the idea of a bath. He put the plug in and turned on the water, before adding bath foam. "Let me help you undress," he said, turning his attention to me.

He was toying with me. He knew I was uncomfortable and he was trying to get me to react. I could tell by the glint in his eye, but I refused to play his game. I bit my lip, swallowing anything that I would normally say. I just stood there, watching him as he made his way towards me.

He walked behind me, pulling my hair to the side to expose my neck where he began to place gentle kisses. "You look tense, Bella," he said, as he gripped the bottom of my top and slowly pulled it off me. I lifted my arms like an obedient little sub, only lowering them when he had finished. My bra was next. He slid the straps off my shoulders, before unfastening the clasps at the back and letting it drop to the floor, exposing my breasts. I bit down on my lip a little harder as the cool air teased my nipples. I wanted so badly to touch them, to pull and squeeze them, but I wouldn't because that is exactly what he wanted.

He walked around in front of me after that, getting down on his knees. I had to stifle a moan as I thought about what he could do while he was down there. Would he kiss me? Would he lick me? He unbuttoned my pants, pushing them off my hips towards the floor. I silently stepped out of them. My panties were next. He moved closer, rubbing his nose along them. "Mmm… you smell nice. Are you wet for me, Bella?" he asked, looking up at me.

I never responded. I wasn't sure my voice could.

He gripped onto my panties, pushing them down at a tortuous rate, his eyes never leaving mine. I was sure he knew how aroused I was, even if I was trying to hide it. I think he may have even enjoyed this game of cat and mouse.

When he was finished, he stood up, putting my panties in his pocket. He walked over to the bath and turned the water off and feeling the temperature. "Your bath is ready," he smiled, before leaving the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** A huge thanks to my girls Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 27**

I must have dozed off in the bath, because the next thing I knew Edward was waking me up. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

"Okay," I mumbled, looking around myself, trying to get my bearings. "I'll be straight out."

When Edward left, I climbed out the tub, and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. It wasn't until I finished drying that I realized my clothes had been taken from the room and I had no idea where my bag was. I peeked out into the corridor to see if he had left it outside the door, but saw no sign of it. I even checked his bedroom, but it wasn't there either. I was beginning to get the impression that he didn't want me wearing any clothes. Normally the thought of strutting around in my birthday suit would scare me half to death, but for some reason that wasn't the case with Edward. I actually found the idea exciting. With that thought I draped the towel over the side of the tub and walked through to the kitchen area as if everything was normal.

"Just in time," Edward said, glancing up at me as he placed our plates on the dining table, his expression giving nothing away. "I made hot chicken salad, light and filling."

"Lovely," I said, taking my seat.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Red, please, if you have it."

Edward nodded, walking back into the kitchen. He returned seconds later with a bottle of red in his hand. He popped the cork and then began to fill my glass. "I'm putting you on a two glass limit." I opened my mouth to protest. We had agreed that I didn't need someone to tell me what to eat and drink and here he was doing just that. Edward raised his hand to silence me. "I merely want you to remember everything I am going to do to you." I couldn't argue with that. I wanted to remember every little detail too.

We ate our meal in silence. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I began eating. Edward had made a Chilli Caesar Salad. It was delicious. I really could get used to someone cooking for me. It had never been my favorite task. In fact, I burned more than I cooked.

"Ready for dessert?" Edward asked, as I sat my cutlery down on my plate.

I felt full, but I did have a sweet tooth, so I nodded. Imagine my surprise when he sat his plate to the side and then came to get me, sitting me on top of the table where his plate had been. "Spread your legs, little one. Your Master is hungry."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 28**

I watched as Edward lowered himself between my legs, my pussy yearning for his touch. "What are your safe words?" he asked, his eyes locked with mine.

"Yellow and red," I mumbled, trying to inch closer to his beautiful mouth. For years I had searched for a man who loved giving oral as much as I loved receiving it, but most men were only interested in themselves. Not Edward, however, or at least that was how it seemed to me. So far the ratio was two to one, in my favor. Well, it was just about to be, and yes, I was counting.

Edward gripped onto my legs to stop me moving forward. "Hold on to either side of the table and keep your hands there," he ordered. I immediately complied. I was a panting mess and he had yet to truly touch me. I hoped that he wouldn't make me wait. I wasn't sure I could.

"Are you wet, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir," I moaned.

"Would you like me to make you ever wetter?"

"Please, Sir," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Touch me, taste me, Sir."

Edward seemed satisfied with my request because he delved straight in after that, blowing on my clit before rubbing his lips against it. The gruff on his facial hair cause a delicious scratching sensation. I so wanted to let go of the table and hold his head closer to me as I fuck his face. I had to work hard on gripping the table, to the point that it hurt my hands, as I moaned like a wanton whore, begging for more.

I came all over his face, but he didn't stop, not until he had licked up every drop. "You taste so good, Bella. Would you like a taste?" I nodded eagerly. Edward stood up and roughly grabbed my hair, pulling me to him, his mouth consuming mine. I could taste myself on his lips, mixed in with his own exotic taste. It was so erotic. I was just as wet all over again.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he said, pulling away. "And you won't come without my permission. Do you understand?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop myself. However, I would try for him, I wanted to please him. I wanted to make him happy.

Edward took my hand and led me over to the sofa, where he gently lowered me onto my back. He spread my legs and kneeled before me, freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers. "I've been looking forward to this, little one."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** A big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 29**

I gripped onto Edward's arms as he positioned himself between my legs, waiting for his long, hard erection to fill me. He teased me a couple of times by running the tip of his thick cock up and down the inside of my lips, causing me to jump every time it touched my sensitive clit.

"You are going to come another three times for me," he stated.

"Three?" I gasped. I think the most I had ever come with a man was twice, and that in itself was a rarity. Sometimes I even struggled with one, four was unheard of.

"But not without my permission." Without any further warning Edward thrust himself inside me, causing me to call out half in pain and half in pleasure. He lifted my right leg, and held it close to my chest, opening me up to him, so he could rub my clit as he thrust into me at the same time. As soon as he touched my clit I knew it wasn't going to be long before I was begging him for a release.

After another two orgasms I felt spent, I honestly didn't think I could take anymore. When Edward reached to touch my clit again, I grabbed his arm. "No, please, no more," I begged.

He arched his eyebrow at me. "No?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I've had enough."

"I decide when you've had enough," he said sternly, pounding into me harder. "I want you to come again, come with me, Bella."

I gripped onto the couch as he fucked me within an inch of my life. Another orgasm coming as he reached his own. Edward collapsed on top of me when he finished, trying to catch his breath. "I need to workout more," he joked.

I don't know why, but I had started crying. Edward must have heard a soft sob, because he pulled back to look at me. "Bella?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head, trying to move out from under him. I felt silly and I didn't want him to see me like this. Edward sat up and extended his hand towards me. "Come here," he said, softly. I shook my head, getting up, with the intention of locking myself in the bathroom until I had come to my senses. "Oh, no you don't," he said, grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Please," I pleaded, pushing against his chest. "I don't want you to see me like this. I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay," he assured me. "You're just overwhelmed. Maybe I pushed you a little too much for your first time. If you're crying, then I want to know. Communication, remember?"

I nodded, cuddling into his chest. I closed my eyes as he rubbed soothing strokes up and down my back. It wasn't long until I passed out from exhaustion.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Tiffany n Sherry rock x

**Chapter 30**

I woke up in Edward's bed. Edward was lying beside me, on his iPad, the cover over us both. "How are you feeling?" he asked as soon as he saw me looking up at him.

I groaned, rolling onto my back and covering my face with my arm. "Embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. I could hear him setting his iPad down. He moved my arm out of the way and looked down at me. "It happens sometimes, and it was my fault anyway. I pushed you too far. I made an error in judgment and for that I am sorry."

I shook my head. "You didn't. It was good, great even."

Edward sighed, rolling back to his side of the bed. "I don't need you to convince me of my performance, Bella, though I am going to need to up my workout level now that I am going to be more active. It wouldn't be a bad idea if you did too."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to have that kind of relationship."

Edward held his hands up. "It was just a suggestion. It's up to you if you want to workout or not, and which type of workout you want to do, but you will need stamina."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling physically?"

I moved my muscles to test them. "A little sore and tender, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good," he said, leaning over and placing a kiss on my head. "You must be hungry. I'll go and make us breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I questioned.

"It's nine in the morning. You slept through the night." God, I couldn't remember the last time I had such a long sleep. "I cleaned you up as best I could and put one of my t-shirts on you, you can have a shower before or after breakfast, it's up to you."

"Thank you," I said, touched by the care he had shown me.

"It's my job to look after you, Bella. Sooner or later you are going to realize it."

"I know," I said, blushing. "It just takes a little getting used to."

I used the shower in his en suite before pulling on clean clothes and heading to the kitchen. I sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Edward as he finished cooking. "I have to go to my place today and get some schoolwork, I have essays to grade and lessons to plan. I also have to drop by Emmett's and collect my cell." That would be fun.

"I'll take you," Edward stated without looking around.

"You don't have to, I could go by myself."

"I said, I'll take you," he said in a voice that left no room for argument.

So, I guess, he was taking me... _Great._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x x

**Chapter 31**

"You should, ah, probably, just wait in the car," I mumbled, as we pulled up outside Emmett and Rosalie's house. Edward arched his eyebrow at me, telling me there was no chance of that happening. "Or you should just come in."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Edward asked, as we both got out the car.

"What!? No, I just… don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"Yet," I muttered. I had no idea if Emmett had told Rosalie about this D/s thing, but I knew it was more than likely that he had. I also had no idea if how he was going to act. Was he going to bring it up every time we saw each other? Was he going to ask me questions and make me feel uncomfortable?

"Hey," Emmett greeted us both as he answered the front door. "Just the man I want to see," he said, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder and walking away, leaving me standing.

I let myself in and closed the door, finding Rosalie in the kitchen, leaving Emmett and Edward to discuss whatever it was they were discussing in the living room. "Hey," I said, as I joined her at the breakfast bar. "How are things?"

Rosalie grinned at me from ear to ear; it was obvious that big mouth had told her. "I'm good, but I bet I'm not as good as you, huh?" she said, bumping shoulders with me. "Why didn't you tell me about Edward and your kinky side? Now I understand why you wouldn't settle for the guy next-door type, too tame for you, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen my phone?"

She motioned to a stop on the counter. "I charged it for you."

"Thanks," I said, getting up to retrieve it. I noticed I had a missed call from my dad, a few texts from Angela, one of my teacher friends at school and text from a number I didn't recognize. I opened that up, waiting a few seconds for picture to load. I gripped the phone in fear as I looked down at the screen. In the picture was a pair of my panties in a man's hand. I could tell from the background that it had been taken in my bedroom.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

I ignored her and headed straight through to the living room. "Edward," I whimpered, my voice barely audible.

Edward was off the couch and at my side within seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked, as I handed him the phone. "Are these yours, is this your house?" I nodded. He pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I'll protect you."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 32**

I hadn't gotten around to checking my personal items yesterday, Edward had been eager for me to pack and go with him, leaving Jasper and his men to install the security system. I had planned on checking them today when I returned. I guess I didn't need to bother now. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what was missing. I was sure the red panties in his hand had been in the laundry basket. The sick fucker was running around with my dirty panties. What was wrong with him?

After showing the text to Edward, he had called Jasper, and arranged for him to meet us at my apartment. Apparently Jasper was good at tracing things like this, and there was a chance that they would be able to track down whoever it was. They were also still keeping an eye on James. They weren't taking any chances.

I guess I was only now starting to freak out. Beforehand I had managed to convince myself that they had broken into the wrong house, which was the reason why they hadn't taken anything, but now I knew that wasn't the case. Not only had they broken into my home, but whoever this was also had my cell number. It was more than likely someone that knew me, and that thought alone scared the hell out of me.

"Bella," Edward called out my name. "Are you listening?"

I glanced up to see him and Jasper were looking at me. I think Jasper had been trying to explain the new security system to me, but I had drifted off into my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing my arms, a chill coming over me. "I'm listening now. Go ahead."

"I've placed a camera at your front door, so that you can see who is there before opening it, peepholes aren't always the most effective. I have also installed motion sensors on the windows and door. I suggest changing the security code to something that no one will be able to guess. No date of births, old phone numbers, nothing like that. The alarm system will be monitored by our central base. If the alarms are triggered we will attempt to call you, if we don't get a response someone will come to check the house to make sure you are safe."

"That's great," I mumbled. "Thank you. Make sure and leave the bill before you go," I said, my eyes wandering to look at the room around me. This didn't feel like my home anymore. It didn't feel safe. I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay here.

"The bill has already been taken care of."

"By who?" I asked, my eyes snapping to him.

"By me, think of it as a way of an apology."

"You don't need to do that."

"I know, but Alice and I want to make amends."

"We appreciate it," Edward said, placing his hand on his back. "C'mon, I'll walk you out."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

"Did you search her apartment?" I asked Jasper, once we were away from Bella.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, it's clean, no cameras or listening devices. I would say that whoever it was just wanted to send her a message, let her know that she is reachable."

"Yeah, well, I am gonna do whatever I can to make sure she is unreachable. I want her to stay with me a few more days at least. I know we agreed not to have the full D/s relationship, but I still want to keep an eye on her, make sure she is okay."

"Yeah, I think that would probably be a good idea. She seems pretty shaken up."

"I appreciate you taking care of this, and for keeping a man on James. Has he done anything suspicious yet?"

"No, nothing, but I am confident that he will slip up sooner or later. He isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Plus," Jasper said, patting his jacket pocket, where he had Bella's phone, "I am certain I should be able to trace the cell number back to him."

After I said my goodbyes to Jasper and headed back inside the apartment, I found Bella sitting in the living room, crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I wanted to assure her that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that wasn't a promise I couldn't make. So, I offered her my comfort instead, hoping it would be enough to soothe her.

When she finally settled I helped her pack her things, convincing her to take enough clothes for a week stay at my place. She wasn't keen on the idea, but I explained that we would both be working anyway, and I wouldn't expect anything extra from her, unless she was the one who wanted to play. Then, I would be more than willing to accommodate her. That, at least put a small smile on her face. It had been the first one I had seen since we had picked up her phone from Emmett's place.

Both her friends seemed nice. The two of them were really concerned about her. I had exchanged cell numbers with Emmett and promised to keep him updated with what we found out. He also wanted information about the lifestyle. It seemed as if he and Rose were thinking of trying it out for themselves. Now there was a surprise.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Big thanks to Sherry  & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 34**

I hadn't told Edward, but I hadn't gone to work all week. I had called in on Monday faking the flu. I spent most of my time wandering the park, thinking, trying to figure out my life. It had gone from a normal, mundane life to something that I could only describe as bat shit crazy, in the matter of mere weeks.

I had a fucking stalker.

I had no idea how I had managed to get myself into this mess, but nothing felt right anymore, nothing, but Edward. And even then, I wasn't sure where I stood with him. Where did the lines draw and blur? He was supposed to only be my weekend Dom, but here I was, living in his house. He had been more than generous to me, but why? Was it because I looked like her? Okay, that was unfair. Claire hadn't been mentioned in some time, yet I couldn't help, but think of her. I couldn't help, but question if she was the reason he was with me.

Claire and Edward weren't my only issue though. After a week of debating I had also decided to quit my job. I realized that being a teacher and this lifestyle didn't go together, and the one thing I had learned was that I was kinky, even if the submissive life wasn't for me. I could only imagine the outrage parents would feel if they found out about their children's teacher's after school activities, and I didn't want branded something I wasn't. The only reason I had ever got into teaching was to follow my mother's footsteps anyway. I had never really felt like it was me.

I felt like I was only truly beginning to find the true me.

I had also put the apartment up for sale. I just… I couldn't face living there anymore, knowing that someone had been through my things, been in my own personal space, my sanctuary.

I heard the sound of Edward's car pull into the driveway. I quickly took a seat on the couch and picked up a magazine. He was home early, too early.

"Bella!" he shouted, as he came rushing in the door. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on me. "Where have you been?"

"I was working," I stated as if it was obvious.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me. "Really, because I stopped by the school today to spend lunch with you and they said you weren't there. In fact, they said you haven't been in all week, something about being sick. I called your cell and the house phone, when I didn't get an answer I dropped by your apartment. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was up for sale. What is going on with you? I thought we promised to communicate? If you weren't coping you should have come to me."

I stared at him, unsure what to say because he was right. I had promised to communicate with him and any excuse I could come up with would only be a lie.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Big thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 35**

"I've got a good mind to put you over my knee again, and believe me when I say, this time it won't be pleasurable like last time," Edward said, walking towards me. He looked furious.

I got up, and put the coffee table between us. I was half scared of him, half aroused. We hadn't had sex all week. We had been more living like boyfriend and girlfriend, although, I will admit I had been distant with him. I was just trying to work everything out in my mind.

"Come here," Edward demanded. I shook my head. "Do you deny me?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Then come here," he said, pointing at the floor. The way he said it gave me the impression that this was my last chance.

I slowly walked around the table towards him. I half expected him to grab me and put me over his knee, but he didn't. He sat down instead and pulled me onto his lap. "I thought I could trust you to talk to me, it seems that trust was misplaced. Every night that you are here you will sit on my lap, and you will stay there until you open up to me and tell me what the hell is going on in that pretty little head of yours. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded. "Now, tell me. Why haven't you been at work all week?"

I looked down at my hands, I felt like one of my pupils. "I took the week off to figure things out in my head."

"And have you figured them out?"

"Yes, no… I don't know."

Edward gripped my chin and turned me to face him. "What were you trying to figure out? Maybe I can help you."

"I think I'm going to quit my job," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because being a submissive and a teacher doesn't work."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I keep thinking of how the parents would react if they found out about what their children's teacher did in her spare time. They'd brand me a freak, maybe even a sex offender. I don't want that kind of stigma."

"Who told you this?" Edward asked, he did not sound pleased.

"I did."

"I've never heard such nonsense. What you do in your own time is no ones business, but yours. You like to get fucked, that doesn't make you a sex offender or a freak. If you are having conflicted feelings, then maybe we should take a step back?"

I shook my head, my eyes misting with tears. "No, that's not what I want at all."

"Then what do you want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 36**

Edward sighed, grabbing hold of my hips and lifting me so that I was now straddling him. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, running his thumb down my cheek, and then over my lip, freeing it from my teeth. "What do you want from us, Bella?"

"You," I whispered.

"You already have me."

"I know, but we both said we didn't want the traditional D/s relationship and me staying here is confusing. I mean, we haven't… you haven't touched in me in days. I don't know where the lines are drawn and what is and isn't correct."

Edward cupped my face with both hands and forced me to look him straight in the eyes. "I haven't touched you because I figured you needed some space. You seemed pretty shaken up, and I wasn't sure if you were up to playing, but I agree, you are right. This half in and half out isn't working. There is too much confusion and I will admit I do have trouble trying to take a back step at times. I say we either go for broke or call the whole thing off."

I looked down at my hands, trying to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. I figured this was his way of breaking up with me. I was more than he had signed up for and he'd had enough. When I didn't respond, Edward continued.

"I'm not trying to force you into something you don't want to do. You are more than welcome to think it over for however long you need. I also realize that we haven't really done a scene yet, so maybe you don't realize what you are getting yourself into. I have a solution for that as well." I looked up at him, with a little smile on my face. He wasn't trying to get rid of me after-all. "Jasper and Alice are going to perform a scene for Emmett and Rosalie. I thought we could go along and watch it too. Then, you may have a better idea of what you're getting yourself into."

"Emmett and Rosalie want to get into the lifestyle?" I asked shocked.

Edward smiled. "It seems your friends are more like you than you knew."

"I guess so."

"I also don't think you should quit your job, sell your apartment, or make any other rash decisions until you decide if this lifestyle is really for you. Please promise me that you aren't doing all of this because of the sicko who broke into your apartment."

"I'm not."

"Good. Jasper and Alice will be performing tomorrow night, you can take as much time as you need after that to make your decision."

"Thank you."

Edward lifted me off his lap, and kissed my head before standing up. "I'll go and make us dinner."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x x

**Chapter 37**

Edward kept his distance that night. After we ate, he excused himself to his office and I was left to entertain myself. I had hoped that he would take me. I yearned to feel is hands all over my skin and his cock deep inside of me, but I had the feeling that sex was off the table, at least until I made a decision.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling sexually frustrated after spending hours dreaming of him, only to find myself in bed alone. I tried to pleasure myself, but it wasn't my touch I longed for. I spent the reminder of the night tossing and turning, not finding any rest.

In the morning I found Edward in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I silently slid onto a stool at the breakfast bar, watching him. He seemed naturally comfortable and confident in anything he did. I think it was one of the reasons I was attracted to him.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said, as he turned around to face me, emptying an omelet from a frying pan into two plates that sat on the counter. "I'd ask you how you slept, but it doesn't look like you got any sleep."

"You didn't come to bed," I said, realizing afterwards that I sounded like a moody girlfriend.

"I thought it was best that I kept my distance," Edward said, handing me a plate. "I don't want to confuse your decision."

"Why would you confuse it?"

"I don't want you to say yes to this lifestyle, Bella, because the sex is good. I've realized being a Dom isn't something I can switch off. I'm not saying that I won't take you out for dinner and treat you well, but I am saying that I will expect you to submit to me, fully."

"As in you want to tell me what to eat and when to exercise?"

"Eat? No. Exercise? Yes. Look, there is a lot that we will need to discuss if you choose the lifestyle, but first, you have to make that decision. I suggest you spend the day doing some research on it before we go to see the scene tonight. You can use the computer in my office if you like." With that, he grabbed his plate and walked off, heading downstairs. I didn't like that he was keeping his distance from me. It only made me crave his touch even more.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 38**

I was equally excited and terrified to watch the scene. Part of me couldn't wait to see the beauty of Alice's submission. The other part of me feared that I would realize that this lifestyle wasn't for me, or even worse, that I would realize it wasn't enough.

Edward had given me a contract to look over before we had left. He said everything in it was negotiable and that we would talk more about it if I decided that was the route I decided to go. By the looks of this he wanted us to live together, permanently. As much as that made my heart race, I had to remind myself that he didn't necessarily want me there for the same reasons as I would like. I wondered if Claire had been a live-in sub. I realized that there was so much about her that I didn't know, it hadn't exactly been an open topic, but if Edward and I were to become a full time D/s couple, perhaps it was time the band-aid got ripped off the wound.

When we arrived at the club, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting outside for us, both of them looked excited. I envied them. I wished Edward and I were in their position. I wished that we were already married, that we already had kids and was looking to take our relationship to the next level. Was that something that would even be possible for our future or was all he was willing to offer me was domination?

"Hey," Rosalie said, coming over to us as we got out the cab. She linked her arm with me and whispered, "You look nervous."

I was nervous, but not for the reason she thought. I was nervous because soon, very soon, I was going to have to come to a decision. I was going to have to admit my true feelings.

"Jasper already texted saying that they are inside," Edward said, placing his hand on the small of my back. "We best not keep them waiting."

Edward led me inside, and Emmett and Rosalie quietly followed. We walked through the empty club, to the back of the hall to a corridor that led to private rooms. Edward led us into the first room and motioned for Emmett and Rosalie to take a seat on a sofa in the far corner. He led me to another sofa, but he didn't sit down with me. "I'll let them know we are here. I'll be back in a minute," he said quietly, before leaving the room.

I took off my coat and sat it over the back of the sofa. I glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie and saw them quietly talking among themselves, their excitement clearly showing. My eyes whelmed with envy.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Big thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 39**

I held my breath as Edward came back into the room, trying to get a hold of my emotions. I didn't want him to see that I was upset or draw attention to myself. He sat down beside me, his hand slightly grazing mine, causing a jolt of static. The same jolt that I felt from him that night in the coffee shop. Surely, he could feel that too? Surely, this magnetism or whatever the hell it was, wasn't all one-sided?

Before I had the chance to look up at him, the room door opened and Alice walked inside. She was dressed in a black corset and suspenders. She looked hot. She kept her head lowered as she walked into the room, moving over to a large chaise chair and sitting by its side. I noted that she sat with her feet tucked under her ass and her hands placed upon her knees, like many of the characters had in the submissive books I had read. She looked beautiful. I envied her.

Jasper didn't take long to come in behind her. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and nothing else. I noticed that they were half open at the waist, his erection pushing against the fabric. He walked over to Alice and stood in front of her. She never moved an inch or acknowledged his presence until he spoke. "Why don't we show everyone how you greet your Daddy, Kitten?"

Alice smiled as she reached out and pulled Jasper's zipper down, before pushing his boxers out of the way to free his cock. She kissed the head of his dick, before taking the head into her mouth as she worked the rest of his length with her hand. She was looking up at him with such love, such hunger that I had to look away. I felt uncomfortable witnessing such an intimate moment between them both, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't turned-on.

I glanced up at Edward. His face gave nothing away, his eyes glued on the scene before him. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, they too were also engrossed in the scene, although I could see them talking between themselves, laughing.

Emmett turned Rosalie's head towards him and began to kiss her with such a passion that I had to look away. Was it wrong that I wished Edward would touch or kiss me like that? Hell, I would even perform the scene if I thought he would look at me the way Jasper was looking at Alice just now.

I wriggled in my seat, my need becoming uncomfortable. I tried rubbing my legs together, but the friction only made things worse. I was so incredibly horny, needy. I wanted Edward to grab me and drag me out of the room so that he could claim me as his, but as I looked up at him now, I could see no sign of emotion on his face. No sign that he needed me too, and that tore me apart.

Unwelcomed tears forced their way into my eyes as I launched myself up from the sofa and ran from the room. I couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't let them see how much this affects me.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 40**

"Bella, wait!" Edward called, running out the room after me, but I refused to stop. I refused to turn around and look at him. I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I hurried through the empty club, hopeful that if I was quick enough, I would reach the doors before Edward reached me, but I wasn't.

Edward grabbed my arm, spun me around and pinning me against a pillar. He never said anything as he stood there watching me, his intense eyes examining every inch of me making me feel exposed. "What do you want, Bella?"

"I want you!" I shouted, annoyed that he couldn't see that when I was right in front of his face. "I want you to control and possess me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even remember my own name."

"And what about when I am not fucking you?"

"Then I want you to hold my hand… I want you to love me."

Edward took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I'm capable of that. I'm not sure I can offer you what you're looking for."

"I know…" I sighed, my heart felt as if it was twisting inside of me. "I know," I repeated again. There it was, the reason why I hadn't been honest with myself or him all this time. I was scared of being rejected, and he had just proven that fear to be true. "It's okay," I mumbled, trying to keep myself together. I knew I couldn't ask for more from him, not with everything he had been through.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped around him. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of here. "Bella, wait," he called after me. I shook my head. There was no point dragging this on.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"No, it's not," he said, grabbing me. He spun me around again, pushing me against a wall and trapping me there. "I said I wasn't sure I was capable. I didn't say that I wasn't willing to try. I just can't make you any promises. If you can live with that, then so can I." I stared up at him, unsure what to say. "I saw the way you looked at Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett even. I can see how much you want that. I can see how much you want more and I am saying that I am willing to try, but I want you to know that I will always be a dominant. It's a part of me; it's who I am. If you can accept that, then I am willing to see where this can go." He lifted my hand, lacing his fingers through mine as he waited for me to answer. I was shocked. I had no idea what to say. So I answered him the only way I could. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Big thanks to my ladies Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 41**

"Don't you ever run away from me again," Edward growled into my ear as he grabbed my chin and angled my head to give him access to his neck.

"I won't," I moaned as he began to place kisses down my throat.

"I want you so much."

"Then take me," I groaned, arching towards him. There was nothing I wanted more right now than for him to claim me as his, to feel his need, his arousal for me. The fact that anyone could walk in at any moment and discover us, only added to my excitement.

I didn't need to ask him twice. Edward unbuckled his pants, freeing his throbbing erection before he lifted me up, pinning me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid his hand between us and sliding my panties out of his way. He slid two fingers between my lips, circling my clit before thrusting them inside me. "You're so wet for me, little one."

"Always," I moaned.

"I can't promise to love you, Claire, but I will try my best."

I froze in my haze of lust I wasn't certain that I heard him correctly. I thought over his words again in my mind. Claire, he had called me Claire. I was certain of it, and by the look on his face he had no idea. Although, that didn't make the pain any less. "Red!" I yelled, pushing him away from me. "Red!"

Edward stared at me surprised. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, sobs stuck in my throat. He gently lowered me to the floor, staring at me, waiting for a response, but I couldn't. He had no idea what he had said, but I couldn't force myself to tell him. All this time he had been with me because he thought I was _her_. He thought I was Claire.

I pushed him out of the way so I could straighten up my clothes, then I turned and I walked out of the club, never looking back. This time he didn't bother to follow me.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry

Okay, here we go…

**Chapter 42**

_3 months later_

After that dreadful night at the club, I had called my father. He drove all the way up to Seattle and stayed with me until I sold my apartment. Luckily, it was a quick sale and only took a few weeks. I also handed in my notice at work, and moved back home to Forks, with him.

It was a drastic change, but it was exactly what I needed, to be out of the city, away from my stalker, Edward, and BDSM. I was enjoying being back home, living a simple life. I read, I walked, and on occasion helped around my father's office. I wasn't happy, but I was at peace.

Edward had tried to contact me a few times after that night, but I had done my best to avoid him. Jasper had even shown up at my apartment to let me know the trace on the cell number had brought up nothing. My father was furious, to say the least, when he found out about my stalker, but thankfully nothing more had come of it since I had moved back home.

I hadn't turned on my cell since moving to Forks. I hadn't even checked my email. I had completely cut myself off from my old life, but I felt like it was exactly what I needed to get my head on straight and figure out what it was I wanted. The truth was, I had been unhappy and lonely for some time. I had blamed it on not finding the right man, but how could I possibly find what I was looking for when I couldn't even be honest with myself.

I wanted love. I wanted the white picket fence, and the happily ever after. I also wanted a man who would pull my hair, put me over his knee, and then fuck me until I couldn't remember my own name. Was being a submissive right for me? I don't know. I suppose I had never really given it a chance. I had never really given Edward a chance. The two of us had been too lost, too broken to work.

I knew he had never meant to hurt me by calling me her name, but at the same time it still hurt. I had been too emotionally exhausted to process or even deal with it. Had it happened now, would I have handled things differently? Yes, but it was in the past now. Edward was in my past. It was time to move forward. Time to move on and find my happily ever after.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 43**

**EPOV**

I've run over that night a thousand times in my head, trying to figure out what happened. I still don't know what I did to cause her to use her safeword. Though, I have a fairly good idea. I should never have agreed to go to that club. I should never have agreed to go to the place that Claire killed herself. I thought after two years that I would have been able to cope, but I guess that when you don't work through your issues, you can't ever fully heal from them.

I had tried to contact Bella after that night countless times, but she refused to have any contact with me. She refused to have any contact with anyone. I even sent Jasper to her apartment before she moved to make sure that she was okay. He said that she was, she just needed time. I guess I could give her that. I mean, who could blame her for needing some space?

I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play with her. I wasn't ready. I had done it because I didn't like the thought of anyone else touching her. I knew she thought I had agreed to be with her because she looked like Claire, it wasn't. We had our own special chemistry, our own spark. She belonged to me and I would prove that to her one day. I just had my own shit to work through first.

The week she left I started counseling. It was something that I should have done a long time ago. It took me being at that club and Bella using her safeword for me to realize that I needed to get my shit together. It had taken three months, but I finally felt like I was in a good place. I just hoped she was too.

It had been tough convincing her friends to give her time, to give her space, especially Rosalie, but I knew when she hadn't turned her cell back on or responded to anyone's messages that she just wasn't ready. She was doing her own kind of healing and we needed to allow her that space, but we were all ready for her to come home now.

That was why I was on my way to Forks to see her. I just hoped she was ready to see me.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany!

Hopefully I managed to message most of you this afternoon to thank you for reading and reviewing. I truly value your support. If I missed you, I am sorry! xx

**Chapter 44**

"Your mother called again," my father said from his place at the dining table. "You can't keep avoiding her, Bella. She is your mother."

I rolled my eyes as I washed the last of the morning dishes. "I'm not avoiding her. I just don't particularly want to talk to her."

"Why not?"

"She wants me to come and visit her and Phil, and we both know she wants to lecture me about leaving my job. 'What are you going to do with your life, Bella? When are you going to find a husband?'" I said, mimicking her voice.

"What are you going to do with your life?" my dad asked, half joking, half serious.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "I'm actually enjoying the time off. When I'm ready, I may try my hand at writing a book. I mean, how hard can it be?"

"You can't make a living from writing a book?" my father scoffed.

"Why not? Plenty of people do. I very well may be the next big thing. God knows I've read plenty of them, and it's not like I don't have money to fall back on. I have my money from the sale of my apartment."

"You can't stay here forever. You'll never find a husband if you live with your old man."

I picked up the nearest dish towel and tossed it at him. "Don't you start," I warned him. "And for your information, I don't need to find a husband. I am tired of looking. If I am destined to find a husband, then he is just going to have to find me." The front door bell rang. I arched my eyebrow at my father. "That may very well be him right now," I said, joking, knowing that it was likely just the Jehovah Witnesses or something.

I dried my hands off and went to answer the door. When I pulled the door open the last person I was expecting to see standing there was Edward. I stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Hey," he said, nervously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, when I finally found my voice.

"I've come to bring you back to Seattle."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't be here."

"Who is it?" my father asked, appearing behind me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said, stepping forward and offering my father his hand. "I'm a friend of your daughter."

My father shook Edward's hand and then eyed me. He burst out laughing when he saw the horror on my face. "Well, I guess I better leave you two to talk," he said, picking up his jacket from the coat stand and heading out the door.

_Yeah, thanks Dad. Thanks for the backup._

"I suppose you better come in," I said, motioning for Edward to come inside. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have on the front doorstep for the neighbors to hear.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x

**Chapter 45**

I led the way into the living room. I offered Edward a seat on one of the couches and I sat on the one opposite, wanting to keep my distance from him. I knew if I got too close, his scent or touch would cloud my judgment.

"How are you?" he asked, his eyes studying every inch of me.

"I am certain that you didn't come all this way, just to see how I am," I said, a little too curtly.

"No, you're right, I didn't. I came here to apologize to you. I should never have entered into any type of relationship when I wasn't mentally ready, and I shouldn't have arranged to go to that club. It was where Claire took her life… at a play party. I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't."

My heart hurt for him, but I had a feeling that he still didn't know why I had used my safeword. "Do you know why I called red?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "Not for certain, but I have an idea."

"You called me her name, Edward. After everything we had just spoken about, and when we were in such an intimate position… you called me by her name," I whimpered, tears glistening my eyes. I thought I was over the hurt he had caused me, but now that I saw him here, it was all coming back.

Edward got down onto his knees and shuffled over to me, closing the space between us. He took my hand in his and gazed up at me, his eyes reflecting the same hurt that was in mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. I am so, so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you, and if you let me I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

I shook my head, pulling my hand away from his. "I don't need you to make anything up to me. I have my own life now, a different life. I'm happy." It was a lie, but I really didn't think being with Edward was the best idea.

"Your friends miss you, Bella. You haven't contacted them in months. Rosalie is going crazy. Emmett has practically had to manhandle her to make her give you space. If you want nothing more to do with me, at least go home and visit your friends."

"Seattle isn't my home now, Forks is."

"We both know that isn't true," Edward said, raising his eyebrow at me. "I understand that I've hurt you and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, but please, don't shut your friends out any longer because of me."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 46**

"I promise I'll give Rosalie a call today," I said, standing up, "but I think you should leave now."

Edward stood up and stared at me, his eyes raiding hurt. "Please, Bella, allow me the chance to make this up to you. You cannot deny that you still feel something for me as I cannot deny that I still feel something for you." He took my hand and placed it over his heart, placing his hand on mine.

I jerked my arm back as I felt a shock of static. He was getting too close. He was already beginning to mess with my head. If he didn't leave now then I might never be able to send him away. "You can't give me what I want, Edward," I said, shaking my head. "It's best that you just go."

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me."

"I want love, Edward. I want the white picket fence, the children, and the happily ever after. Yet, I want the kink too, but the kink on its own just isn't enough. Being your sub just isn't enough. I'll always find myself craving _more_."

"I already told you that I'm not sure that I'm capable of love, but I'm willing to try, Bella. You only have to give me a chance."

"What if you're not, Edward? What am I supposed to do then? I can't handle you breaking my heart again." I turned away from him, my eyes glistening with tears that wished to fall. I had already said too much.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, coming over to me and cupping my face. He turned my head so that I was facing him. "I never meant to hurt you. It eats me up inside every day knowing that I hurt you. After you left, after you used your safeword, I knew I had fucked up. When you wouldn't take my calls I guessed I had said something like Claire's name. I started counseling that week. I knew I needed to get myself in a better place. I'm not saying that I am perfect, but I am working through my issues. I just want a chance to make things right with you. Let's start over and take things slow, a new beginning. What do you say?"

My heart broke for him. I could see how much he was hurting. I could see how desperate he was for me to agree. Part of me wanted to say yes, but the other part was worried about getting hurt again. Edward must have seen the indecision on my face, because he drew me towards him, his lips capturing mine. He kissed me softly, passionately, just enough to make my knees weak. "At least say yes to dinner," he said, as he pulled away.

I must have lost my mind because I mumbled, "Yes."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 47**

Dinner! Why the hell had I agreed to go to dinner with him? I must have been out of my mind. No good could ever come of this. He was only going to hurt me again. I wasn't sure I had the strength to survive another round of heartache, but if he kept touching me, kissing me, invading my personal space, then I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay away from him either.

I didn't know how it happened, but somewhere along the line, I had fallen in love with him.

"Would you stop fidgeting? You look nice," my father said, in an amused voice from his spot on the couch as he watched me. I glared at him, but never replied. He wasn't helping my anxiety. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

"He's no one," I replied quickly.

"He sure doesn't look like no one. Not with the way he has you all worked up. What's your history with him? How did you meet him?"

"You're beginning to sound like my mother with all these questions," I snapped, before sighing in relief when the doorbell rang. I straightened up my dress and glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, before walking over to the door to answer it. "Hey," I said, nervously.

"Hey, " Edward said, standing there in a gray suit, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He leaned into me and placed a tender kiss on my cheek. The scent of his cologne was overpowering. "These are for you," he said, handing me the flowers.

"I'll, uh, just put them in water," I said, leaving him standing at the door. I knew it was rude of me not to invite him in, but the last thing I wanted was him and my father talking. I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a vase from beneath the sink and filling it with water. I would arrange them later when I had more time.

When I returned to the hall, I sighed. My father had moved from the comfort of his couch and was now talking to Edward. "C'mon," I said, grabbing Edward's arm, and attempting to pull him away from my dad. "We should get going. We don't want to be late."

Both men laughed. "There is no rush, Bella," Edward said, "We don't have reservations."

I huffed in annoyance. "I'm hungry."

Edward studied me for a minute and then nodded. "Okay, Mr. Swan, I better go and feed your daughter. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you. Edward, you will need to drop by again. Maybe next time she will let you in the door," my dad joked.

Edward laughed. I just rolled my eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 48**

Edward took me to a restaurant in Port Angeles called Wildfire Grill. It was a new one, well for me, anyway. Apparently it had opened up sometime after I had moved to Seattle. I had a Chicken Ceasar Salad, which was a mistake, because it reminded me of my time at Edward's house as soon as it arrived. It was also nowhere near as good as his.

Edward had fire roasted chicken served with risotto. He caught me eyeing his plate on a few occasions and insisted on feeding me a taste, followed by another, and then another. I will admit, part of me found him feeding me erotic, but I refused to get carried away. I knew one thing could easily lead to another, and I could easily end up in his bed before dessert.

Dessert, goddamn it! I had been the dessert the last time we'd had Chicken Ceasar Salad. I rubbed my legs together, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, eyeing me.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why did you not want me talking to your dad?"

I shrugged. "I just didn't think it was a good idea. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about us."

"Which would be?"

"That we might be going somewhere."

Edward dropped his fork and sighed. "Bella," he said, as he reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm not going anywhere. We _are_ going somewhere. How can you deny this feeling between us? Are you telling me that you can't feel this?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

I looked down at our joined hands. His touch sent shockwaves throughout my body. My mind might be able to deny wanting him, but my body couldn't. "Edward, I just think-"

"Stop thinking, Bella, just feel," he said, pulling me to him, his mouth claiming mine. He kissed me so hard I moaned out loud, completely forgetting where we were. "I think it's time we got the check," he said, pulling back to look at me.

I couldn't agree more.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 49**

Edward settled the bill and took my hand, leading me outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To my car," he said, with sheer determination.

I shook my head. "We don't have time to get to your car. I need you now."

He glanced at me for a second, his expression showing he was in full dominant mode, before looking around us for a place to go. He yanked my arm and pulled me towards an alley at the side of the restaurant. I whimpered, feeling completely turned-on by the idea of having sex outside. Another one of my fantasies was about to come true.

Once we were deep within the alley, Edward pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my ass, lifting me up as his mouth attacked mine. It felt so good to have his mouth, his hands on me again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Then, I remembered that this was the position we had been in when he had called me her name.

"No," I said, pushing him back. "Not this way, not this way."

Edward looked me confused, but lowered my legs to the ground. I turned around, facing my back towards him and lifted my dress up. "This way," I told him, "please."

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, thrusting against me. Both his hands slid up my waist to cup my breasts and then tweak my nipples. I called out with sheer pleasure. I didn't care that it was entirely too loud. I just needed, wanted him. "Fuck me, Edward, please. Fuck me, now."

"Remember this feeling," Edward ordered, as I heard him pull down his zipper. "Remember how much you want me, Bella."

I pushed against him, urging him to hurry up. He slipped my panties to the side and thrust into me without warning. "Your so wet, little one, so tight."

He relentlessly pounded me against the wall, never letting up, never stopping. Not even when an old man walked past and saw us. Who knew I was such an exhibitionist? Seeing the old man watch Edward fuck me, turned me on like you wouldn't believe. Within minutes, we were both climaxing and moaning with pleasure, but no matter how good my orgasm was, I wasn't satisfied.

I needed more of him.

As if he knew what he was doing, Edward took me home that night thoroughly fucked and completely needy. He knew it wouldn't be long until I was calling, begging to see him.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 50**

The next day I charged my cell for the first time in months. When it powered to life, it beeped with several messages, but I didn't bother reading any of them. I simply deleted them knowing most of them would be old, then I texted Edward.

_**Okay, you win. I presume you are still in town?** _

I had spent the entire night uncomfortable and needy, and the thought of masturbating when my father was just down the hall was like a cold bucket of water. I knew it was wrong to get wrapped up in sex with Edward again so soon. We were supposed to be taking it slow, but I couldn't deny how he made me feel and if it was so wrong… why did it feel so right?

_**Cool. What do I win? E** _

_**Me** _

_**Get ready. I'll pick you up in half an hour. E** _

He didn't need to tell me twice. I may have even done a little victory dance after receiving that message. I quickly washed and changed, choosing to wear another dress should we have a repeat performance of yesterday. I then ran downstairs, knowing Edward would be here soon.

"You going out?" my dad asked, eyeing me over the top of his newspaper.

"Yeah," I said, as I examined my appearance in the hall mirror.

"Twice in the same week," he said, cocking his eyebrow. I shrugged. "Anyone I know?" I didn't answer. "Edward?"

The sound of a car pulling up outside freed me from answering that question. "I gotta go," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I don't know when I'll be back." The last thing I wanted was Edward coming to the door. I didn't know where this was going to lead and I didn't want my dad getting ideas.

"Be careful."

"Always."

I hurried out the door and down the steps, a wide smile on my face for the first time in a long time. Edward was just getting out the car when he saw me. "Where are we going?" I asked, eagerly as we both got in the car.

"My hotel room."

That was fine with me. If I had any sense I should have probably said no, and insisted that we went somewhere else, but sense seemed to have gone out the window, at least for now.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 51**

"Take your clothes off and kneel with your hands clasped behind your back," Edward said, as soon as we walked into his hotel room. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He didn't waste any time. "I trust you remember your safe words?"

"Yes," I said, breathlessly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me what they are," he demanded.

"Yellow and red."

"Good girl."

He then walked over to the bed, effectively dismissing me. I took that as my queue to undress. I did it as quick as I could, eager to get started. I then knelt as he had requested with my hands clasped behind my back. This position allowed me to see what he was doing over at the bed. He had looped two sets of rope underneath the frame, which I could only presume he was going to use to tie me up.

When he was finished he walked over to me, taking his time to admire me before he spoke. "I want you to go over and lie on the bed. Lie on your back, with your head up at the headboard."

"Yes, Sir."

Once I was lying down on the bed, he proceeded to tie up my arms and legs, leaving me no choice, but to trust that he would untie me when we were done. This was my first time ever being tied up, so I will admit I was a little anxious, but mostly excited.

"Now," he said, going into the mini bar and pulling out a tray of ice from the little compartment at the top. "If you are a good girl you will be rewarded. I am going to ask you some questions, and I want the truth. Oh, and I will know if you are lying."

I stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't what I had signed up for. I wanted sex, not to be put in the spotlight. Edward was either unaware of my displeasure or didn't care. He popped three ice cubes from the tray and placed them on my midriff causing me to yelp at the coldness.

"Why did you ask me to change positions in the alley yesterday?"

"What!?"

"Wrong answer," he said, popping out two more ice cubes and adding them to the pile.

I hissed through my teeth at the bitter cold. "Can't we just stop this and have sex? I thought we were going to have sex," I moaned.

"Wrong answer," Edward said, popping out two more and adding them to the already growing pile. "Care to try again?"

"Because I didn't want you to call me her name!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes. "There, are you satisfied?"

"Good girl," he said, removing two ice cubes.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 52**

"Now, when are you going to start trusting me?" Edward asked.

"When you prove worthy," I rasped, hoping he wouldn't add any more ice cubes.

"Bella," Edward said, grasping my face and making me look him in the eye. "I promise that I will never call you by her name again. As I explained, being in the club where Claire killed herself proved to be too much, but I swear to you that I never called you her name because I thought you were her. I've never been with you because I thought you were her."

The look in his eyes, the expression on his face told me that he was being sincere. "Okay," I mumbled. "Did you love her?" I had to ask the question while he as being open. I guess it had been lingering at the back of mind. Was she the reason that he believed that he couldn't love?

"Yes," he said, sadly. "It broke my heart when she closed herself off to me. I tried to help her in every way I could, Bella, but she wouldn't let me. You can't understand what it is like to stand by and watch someone you love destroy themself. I never want to go through that again. I never want to lose someone I love again."

"Untie me," I demanded.

Edward looked up at me surprised.

"Untie me. I want to hold you, Edward. Please," I pleaded.

He leaned forward and loosened the rope on my arms and then my legs. I wasted no time moving to him the second I was free, sending the ice cubes flying all over the bed. I pulled him into my arms and held him against my chest. I had never seen him looking so lost, so broken. "I promise you, Edward. I am not like her. If you let me in, I will never shut you out."

Edward laid me back on the bed, hovering over me as he placed gentle kisses up my neck to my mouth. I grabbed his hair, anchoring his mouth to mine. I found myself craving vanilla. I wanted to make sweet, gentle love to this man. I wanted to assure him that it was okay to allow himself to open up to someone again.

Neither of us were perfect. We both had our own problems and insecurities, but I was certain that we would both find a way. How could we not, when being together felt this good?


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 53**

After making sweet, tender love, Edward and I, lay on the bed cuddling. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down my back, sending delicious chills down my spine. "So do you plan on coming back to Seattle with me?"

I moved to look up at him. "I, uh, don't know. I mean I need to look for a place to stay."

"You could stay with me."

I shook my head. "That didn't go so well the last time."

"I've bought a new place."

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my psychologist and I thought it would be a good idea. I shared the last house with Claire."

"Oh," I said, leaning my head on his chest again. "Tell me about your new place." I was pleased he was making positive changes in his life. Maybe I should start taking a leaf out of his book.

"I bought an apartment on 2nd Ave. It's only a two bedroom, but it's got everything we need, including underground parking and security. The views are breathtaking. I think you'll like it there. It also has a feature I think you might like."

"Oh, what is it?" I asked, looking back up at him.

Edward shook his head, with a grin on his face. "If you want to find out, you'll have to come and see it for yourself."

"You don't play fair," I pouted.

"Never said I did."

I sighed, leaning my head back down on his chest. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As long as we communicate with each, I don't see how it could go wrong." I nodded. "So, do you plan to go back into teaching?"

"No, much to my mother's displeasure, I don't think I will. I was actually thinking of trying to write a novel."

Edward grinned. "Then there is definitely a feature you will like."

"Oh, tell me!" I demanded, looking back up at him.

"Nope, if you want to know, you'll have to come and see it for yourself."

"Give me a few days to say goodbye to my dad. I'm not sure how he will take my leaving, though he seems to be taken by you. Just don't mention anything about the kink when you're around him."

"As if I would," Edward scoffed. "Is that another reason why you were scared of me talking to him?"

"Perhaps."

"I'm hardly going to say, 'Hi, my names, Edward, and I like spanking your daughter.'"

"No," I giggled, "but he might agree with you that I need a good spanking."

Edward pulled me up and over his knee, slapping my ass. "That you do."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

**Chapter 54**

"I don't like it," my father stated, as he watched me pack from the door of my room. "I mean, this guy just shows up and now you're leaving with him to go to Seattle. I mean, how much do you really know about this guy?"

I could have told him that Edward and had lived together before, but I believed that would only add fuel to the fire, so I remained silent.

"What about your stalker? Have you given any thoughts to that?"

My steps faltered a little as I carried some clothes to the suitcase lying on my bed. My stalker. I hadn't given it much thought at all. Since coming back to Forks I had forgotten all about it. Both the police and Jasper hadn't managed to come up with anything concrete, so I had pushed it all to the back of my mind. I had sold my apartment and moved out of Seattle anyway, so I doubted they knew where I was, but now I was moving back. Would they find me again? "I'm sure it was just a break in," I said, trying to calm his fears. I hadn't told him about the picture that was taken in my bedroom and I didn't plan to. He didn't need to worry about it.

"You know it wasn't a break in, Bella. They didn't take anything."

"Maybe they got the wrong house," I shrugged. "Look, Edward has a new apartment. It has security. I'll be fine, Dad. You don't have to worry, and I promise to make more of an effort to keep in touch." I walked over and placed a hand on his arm. My father and I weren't really the hugging type. "Maybe once we are settled you can come up for a visit?"

"I just worry about you, Bella," he grumbled.

"I know you do, but trust me, Edward's a good guy. I wouldn't be leaving with him if I didn't truly believe that. I'm not a little girl anymore, and this isn't a school crush." There was a knock at the front door. I looked at my dad and sighed. "That'll be him. Be nice," I warned before sliding past him and heading downstairs to greet Edward.

"Hey," I said, as I opened the door.

Edward leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "How's it going?"

"He's worried," I whispered, hoping my father wouldn't overhear. "I've tried to reassure him, but…"

"You're his little girl," Edward smiled.

I lead the way back up the stairs to finish up packing. My father was still standing in the doorway. I slid past him and went into my room.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said, "I want to assure you that I will look after your daughter." My father grumbled. "This is my business card, with my office address and cell number. I've also written my home address on the back."

I smiled at Edward's attempt to elevate my father's worries. My father also seemed to be a little happier.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Big thanks to Tiffany  & Sherry xx

**Chapter 55**

"Let me see!" I pleaded with Edward, pulling on his hands, but he refused to let them budge. As soon as we had stepped off the elevator he had covered my eyes, insisting he wanted it to be a surprise, and because of that I had yet to see any of his apartment.

"A few more steps," he said, gently guiding me. "Okay, stand here," he said, positioning me, "and open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to reveal a library. It was like a nook in an open planned room, three walls of dark wooden shelves, a writer's desk and two comfy chairs to read on. It was heaven. I turned around to Edward and smiled. "It's perfect."

"When you said you wanted to write a novel, I thought this would be the ideal place to do that. We can line the shelves with your favorite novels for inspiration."

"Thank you," I said, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips, "but where are you going to work?"

"There is another office near the bedrooms. I can move my stuff in there. It has fewer distractions so it is probably better for me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I mean I can use the other space."

"Bella," Edward said, firmly. "I want you to have it."

"Thank you," I said again, leaning into kiss him. Edward caught the back of my neck and held me there, deepening the kiss. He kissed me hard until we were both breathless.

"I can't wait to have you on every surface of this house," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Well, there is no time like the present," I said, cocking my eyebrow at him, but just at that moment the doorbell rang. "Are we expecting visitors?"

"You are," he smiled. "When I told them I was bringing you back, they insisted on coming to see you."

I made my way over to the front door, opening it to reveal Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. All of them looked extremely happy to see me. Rosalie wasted no time in rushing in and pulling me into her arms. "Don't you ever leave me like that again," she warned as she leaned back to look at me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Emmett was next. He picked me up in a big bear hug and spun me around. "You're looking good, Bella, it's great to have you back."

"Hi Bella," Alice said, when Emmett finally put me down. She looked nervous, but she stepped towards me anyway and gently hugged me. "I'm so glad you are back."

"Me too," Jasper said, smiling over her shoulder. I guess he wasn't certain if I would be so welcoming of him. Truth be told I had forgotten all about how Alice and Jasper had treated me in the beginning. I had moved on, and let's face it, it wasn't as if they were wrong. Edward and I did make a good match.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 56**

The girls took residence at the kitchen island, while the boys talked in the living area. Alice had brought along a few bottles of wine, and it didn't take us long to get started on the first bottle. It seemed by the way she and Rosalie acted they had grown close in my absence. While I was happy for them both, a part of me couldn't help but be jealous too.

"So how are things?" Rosalie asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Fine," I said, taking a sip of my wine. I really didn't want to talk about me, us. It made me uncomfortable, but I knew she was unlikely to drop the subject unless I found something else that peaked her interest. "Things are fine."

"Well, you've obviously made up when he managed to get you to come back here."

"We have… we were going to take things slow, but clearly that didn't last, when I am back here so soon."

"Well, we're all glad your back," Alice added. "He wasn't the same after... well, you know."

"Did he tell you about it?" I asked surprised.

"He told us you used your safeword, but he didn't go into details."

"Why did you use your safeword on him?" Rosalie asked, taking another drink of wine.

The reason why I used it was between Edward and I, and I really didn't want to talk about it. In fact, it didn't feel right talking about it. "So how is the training going?" I asked Rosalie, hoping she would allow the change in topic.

"Great," she smiled. "Sex hasn't been so good in years. I wish we had tried it sooner. Look," she said, pulling the neck of her top down to reveal a chain neck with a padlock on it. "He gave me my own collar. Of course, we had to go for something a little less traditional. I didn't want our parents finding out the meaning behind it, or the kids."

"I'm glad you're happy," I said, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "What about you?" I asked Alice, not wanting her to feel left out.

"Jasper and I are trying for a baby," she beamed.

"Wow."

"I know… I've only been off my injection for a month, but we are having fun practicing." Rosalie and I giggled.

"So are you and Edward going to be Dom and sub again?" Rosalie asked. God, she had never been so interested in my sex life before.

"We haven't really drawn any lines, or spoke about it really… but we have, you know. I think we are just playing it by ear, seeing how it goes."

"Seeing how what goes?" Edward asked, walking up behind me.

"Ah, nothing," I said, blushing from head to toe. I wasn't sure how he would feel had he known I was talking about us.

"Don't get too drunk. I plan to have you later," he whispered, leaning into my ear before going into the cooler and grabbing three more beers.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 57**

As the night wore on the girls moved over to the living area to join the boys. There wasn't a lot of room on the couches so I sat on Edward's lap, not that I was complaining. I enjoyed being close to him and running my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. I think he enjoyed the closeness, too, because he couldn't keep his hands off me either. He was always rubbing or touching me in one way or another.

The entire night was a success. It was fun seeing everyone again. We all agreed to do it again soon and I really hoped that we did. I felt bad for shutting everyone out the way I had before. I vowed to myself to never act in such a way again if, God forbid, Edward and I didn't work out. Though it wasn't as if I had done it out of spite; I had honestly believed it was for the best at the time. I had to get my head straight.

I was exhausted by the time everyone finally left. A day of travelling and wine, lots and lots of wine, had taken its effect on me. I could barely keep my eyes open, but Edward had made me a promise. One that I was hoping he would fulfil.

"It looks like someone is too tired for any fun tonight," Edward said, turning to me once we were alone.

I shook my head, a yawn escaping from my lips as I did. "I'm not," I protested, but Edward didn't listen.

I didn't even put up a fight as he lifted me into his arms and carried me through to our bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and took off my shoes, before unfastening my jeans. Part of me hoped that he wasn't just taking my clothes off so I could sleep, but I was wrong. He pulled my jeans off and then removed my top, before lifting me under the covers and climbing in behind me.

I don't think even five seconds would have passed before my eyes shut and I was sound asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:** Big thanks to my ladies Sherry & Tiffany.

To those of you who aren't in my group, sorry I needed the weekend off. Been so overtired lately. I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day xx

**Chapter 58**

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was nowhere to be seen, but daylight was streaming in through the windows. I guess I had overslept. I got out of bed, interested in finding Edward, perhaps cashing in on the offer I was too tired to take advantage of last night. I was still only dressed in my underwear, but I didn't bother covering up. I thought it might help fight my case.

I found Edward in a small, narrow office. He was on his cell, sitting in front of his computer. When he looked up, he held his hand out towards me. I took it and he pulled me to him. I think he wanted me to sit on his lap. I opted to straddle him instead. I smirked up at him as I began to play with his tie. He was overdressed with his shirt and pants. I wanted to change that. Let's see how good he was at concentrating on his phone call as I removed his clothes.

The tie was the first to go, followed by the buttons on his shirt. I may have even popped a few off in my haste to remove his clothes. When his shirt was open I pushed it to the side, running my hands all over his smooth chest. Edward's face appeared neutral as he concentrated on his conversation. I wasn't having any of that. I took his nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the erect peak before grazing it with my teeth.

Finally, I had his attention. He arched his eyebrow at me as a small smile played on his lips. I reached behind me and unfastened my bra, letting it drop to the floor. We were right next to a window and only a few floors up. I suppose I should have known better. I guess you could say my exhibitionist side was coming out to play.

I ground against him a few times, while playing with my breasts, before getting onto the floor, and kneeling in front of him. I unbuckled his pants and freed his erection from his boxers. He was already semi-hard, so with only a few more strokes I had him standing to attention. I took him into my mouth, taking him as deep as I could as my eyes locked with his. He was no longer fully concentrating on his conversation.

"Chris, I, uh, need to go. I'll call you back later," Edward said, hanging up. "You are a very naughty girl," he said, turning to me. "Do you have any idea what I do to naughty girls?"

I shook my head, looking up at him through my eyelashes, trying my best to look innocent, which was kinda hard when I had a thick cock in my mouth.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 59**

"On your feet," Edward demanded.

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him to let me stay where I was. I was rather enjoying having his cock in my mouth. I could tell he was too from the way the way his eyes rolled back every now and then. He could deny it all he wanted, but he was secretly enjoying me being in charge.

"Now," he said, gripping my arm and yanking me to my feet. I whimpered at the loss of contact. "I gather you are in the mood to play?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Good," he said, leading me through to the bedroom. "Tell me your safewords and lean over the bed with your ass sticking up."

"Yellow and red," I moaned, taking the position that he had ordered.

I peeked round to see what he was doing when I heard him moving around, which earned me a hard slap on my ass. "Eyes front, Bella."

"When we were previously discussing limits, you never mentioned anal. Would I be correct in assuming it's not a limit for you?"

"Anal?" I quietly gasped. "No, it's not a limit, but I mean, I've never tried it."

"You are willing to try though, correct?"

I peeked around again, which earned me another slap. He wasn't just going to shove it in, was he?

"I do believe I told you to keep your eyes front, Bella. Don't make me tell you again," he warned. He walked closer to me, running his hand up my bare back, before moving it back again and pulling my panties off my ass and down to my knees. My ass clenched. "What color are you, Bella?"

"Yellow."

"Good, girl. Why are you yellow?"

"Because I am worried that you are going to stick your dick in my ass and it's going to hurt."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then why are you worried I am going to hurt you? Have I ever hurt you before?"

I paused for a moment. He had never hurt me before when we were playing, except for that one time when he had called me _her_ name, but it wasn't fair to bring that up now. "No, Sir."

"Then why do you think I will hurt you now?"

"I, uh… don't know." I didn't have a good reply to that question.

"I won't hurt you, Bella."

I sighed, taking a deep breath, letting his words sink in. "Okay."

Edward moved to the side of the bed where I could see him. He had a small black object in his hand. "This is a butt plug, as punishment for interrupting my important phone call you're going to wear this to breakfast. As you can see it is rather small. It won't hurt you, though it may feel uncomfortable to begin with. If you like wearing it, I would like to gradually move up sizes, to the point where I am able to take you there."

The thought of Edward's cock in my ass both excited and scared me. Would I like it?

"Now are you going to be a good girl and cooperate? If we're lucky we may be able to get to the café down the street before they stop serving breakfast."

"Yes, Sir."


	60. Chapter 60

****

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 60**

"Stop pouting and eat your breakfast," Edward ordered, pointing to my half eaten plate.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"It's just… I'm horny," I whined. "I thought you were gonna fuck me or spank me," I whispered. "Not stick something up my ass and drag me out for breakfast."

"I am well aware of how you _feel_ and what you _thought_. You are being punished. It is not supposed to be easy, and when are you going to learn that you are not in charge? I decide when and where."

I sighed. "It seemed to me like you were enjoying me taking 't you ever just let go and enjoy the moment?"

"No. Never," Edward said, smirking at me.

"Well, you should try it once in a while," I mumbled, deciding that I was going to get him to let go at some point, even if it was only the once. You never know, maybe he would even like it, not that I wanted him to stop his dominant side. It would just be nice if he let me do my own thing every once in a while. Nevertheless, I would enjoy the challenge.

"What has you smiling?" Edward asked, eyeing me.

I hadn't realized that I was. "Nothing."

"How does the butt plug feel?"

He had to bring that up now? I had only just forgotten about it. I looked around the café to make sure that no one had overheard him, luckily the place was pretty quiet. In fact, I couldn't see anyone around. "It's fine."

"Does it still feel uncomfortable?"

"No." It didn't, although I wasn't quite sure how to describe the sensation it was causing now. It was certainly not helping tame my arousal any. If anything, it was only adding to it, which I found odd. I never expected to enjoy any type of anal. I guess there was still a lot about myself that I didn't know yet. I was looking forward to finding it out with Edward.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, grateful that he wasn't going to push me to eat anymore.

"Good. Time for some protein," he said. I heard the sound of his belt buckle unfasten. I looked at him, silently questioning what he was doing. "Get under the table and suck me."

Was he mad? Sure, we were sitting at a booth and there was a tablecloth covering the table, but someone could still walk over or come in and catch us. I looked about wondering if there was anyone around, thankfully there wasn't.

"Now, Bella, when there is no one around, unless you want to get caught."

I didn't. I quickly slid under the table and crawled over to him, taking his cock in my mouth. This was mad, this was insane… so why the hell was I so incredibly turned on?


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N:** Tiffany & Sherry rock xx

**Chapter 61**

You never realize how noisy it is giving a blowjob, until you have to give one quietly. The sucking alone makes an awful loud slurping sound. I had no other option, but to go slow, which wasn't really what this moment called for. The sooner he came the sooner we could get out of here. I was terrified that we could get caught, but so incredibly turned on. Was it wrong that part of me wanted to get caught? Part of me wanted them to see me sucking his dick. Part of me was proud to be the one sucking his cock. I imaged that there were a few women who would love to be in my position.

God, what was Edward doing to me? Who was he making me become, or was this who I had been all along? I knew I had craved something else, but had this been the something else I had been looking for?

I heard the sound of footsteps walking towards us. I froze, unsure what to do. Edward put his hand on my head and encouraged me to keep going. I reluctantly did, trying my best to be quiet and stifle the moan that was currently trapped in my throat.

"Was everything okay for you?" The girl asked. I could hear her collecting our plates above my head.

"Perfect, thanks," Edward answered like a pro, continuing to push on my head. There wasn't even a strain in his voice. You would never have guessed, I was currently giving him a blowjob underneath the table.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're good, thanks."

As the girl walked away, I could feel him coming down the back of my throat. I sucked him dry, and then cleaned him off with my tongue, before wiping my mouth to make sure I didn't have anything noticeable on my face. I crawled out from my position under the table, looking around to make sure there was no one around, and then I took my seat.

Edward smiled at me. He looked proud. Perhaps he hadn't expected me to follow through on it. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, fastening up his pants.

"Yes," I said, relieved. Although we hadn't been caught, I was dying of embarrassment, knowing what we had done. I didn't think I could handle it if one of the servers came back over to the table and spoke to us.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 62**

When we reached the apartment I felt so wound up. I prayed that Edward planned on giving me a release soon because if he didn't I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. I almost cried when he said, "I want you to strip and get on all fours on the bed." I took my clothes off as I raced to the bedroom. "A little eager are we?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Yes, Master," I said, assuming my position.

"Master?" He puzzled.

"I mean, Sir."

Edward came up behind me and ran his hand down my back and then over my ass, giving me a gentle slap. "You can call me Master if you like. I don't mind. Either Master or Sir, is fine. Tell me little one, what color are you?"

"Yellow," I moaned.

"Yellow?" he asked, surprised.

"I would be green if I could come, Sir," I said, wriggling my ass towards him. "Please, Sir. I really need to come."

"Well, I suppose you have been a good girl and taken your punishment well. Perhaps I can help make you feel good." I nodded my head eagerly, as his fingers slid between my legs and began to play with my clit. "So wet," Edward said, pleased.

"Only for you."

Edward slid two fingers inside my pussy, pushing them in and out at a tortuously slow speed. I wanted to rock against him, urge him to go faster, but I knew that wouldn't work in my favor. Therefore, I gripped onto the covers and closed my eyes, handing myself over to the sensations that he was providing me with.

He also began to slide the butt plug in and out, matching the speed and rate of his fingers. It was still a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one. It was certainly enough to push me over the edge. I came hard around his fingers; shuddering and shaking. It was the strongest orgasm I'd had in a while.

My body was so weak afterwards that I completely collapsed on the bed. Edward removed the plug from my ass and said he was going to get a washcloth. I wasn't even awake by the time he returned.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N:** Thanks to my ladies Sherry n Tiffany xx

**Chapter 63**

"Bella," Edward said, gently shaking me. "C'mon on sleepyhead, it's time to wake up."

"Go away," I mumbled, turning away from him. God, he was worse than an alarm clock; at least I could turn that off. I had been living with him for two weeks now, and everything was going smoothly; after lots and lots of kinky sex, we had sorta just fallen in sync with each other. However, Edward had insisted I start running with him in the mornings, something about my stamina not being up to par. Pfft!

Okay, so maybe I could kinda see his point. He had been fucking me to sleep a lot lately, and I would like to be able to keep up with him. Hell, I wanted to challenge him, but running? Really? I couldn't run the length of myself. The only exercise I liked was sexercise. Surely, if we practiced more that it would build-up my stamina… eventually.

Edward slapped my exposed ass, hard. That would teach me to sleep on my stomach. "Ouch!" I moaned, rubbing it. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up. No need to get spank happy," I mumbled, stumbling towards the dressing room.

"Your pre-workout shake is on the kitchen counter. I'm gonna make a quick call. You have five minutes."

I knew better than to make him wait longer than those five minutes. I had learned the hard way the previous morning. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and dressed in my new running gear with matching trainers, making it through to drink my shake just as Edward came out of his office.

"Good to go?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yep."

The run was painful. Edward pushed my limits like he always did, making me run a little bit further than I had the previous this morning. He said it would get easier soon. I didn't believe him. I didn't think exercise would ever get easier.

"I'll start the shower," he said, grabbing us both a bottle of water from the fridge.

I nodded, sitting down on a stool, struggling to remove my trainers. My feet were throbbing. While he went through to the bedroom I sat there massaging my sweaty feet and drinking my water. That was when I heard the doorbell. I didn't think we were expecting anyone, I looked towards the bedroom, but figured Edward was probably in the shower by now. I would just answer it.

I opened the door to see that no one was there. I looked down the corridor both ways, but it was empty. _Strange._ I could have sworn I heard the bell. As I was closing the door, I saw a package on the doormat. I picked it up, cursing the delivery man. He hadn't even waited for a signature. I closed the door and dumped it on the kitchen countertop, not bothering to see which one of us it was for, before I made my way through to Edward to join him in the shower.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 64**

"When did the package come?" Edward asked later that morning.

I had completely forgotten all about it. After getting washed and having some fucktastic shower sex, I had dressed and made my way to my office, my usual morning routine. While there, I had got caught-up in doing research for my novel. I was going to try my hand at a historical romance. It wasn't until Edward had gone to make coffee and drew my attention to it that I had remembered.

"It's for you," he said, picking it up and studying it, "but it has no address or courier name. Who brought it?"

I shrugged, looking up from my computer. "Someone rang the doorbell and when I answered it, the package was on the doormat. I didn't see anyone around." I looked back down at my screen. I didn't think any more of it, until I heard Edward opening it. He had a concerned look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Bella, someone drops off a package, with no address, in a building where there is security that they shouldn't have even gotten past, and you don't find that a little concerning?" he asked me skeptical.

I shrugged. "I guess I never thought about it." I got out my chair and made my way over to him, just in time for him to finish opening it. He shook it out over the countertop, and out fell a pair of my panties and a piece of paper. The panties were the ones my stalker had in his hand from the picture in my apartment. I gasped, covering my mouth, a shiver of fear running through me. I thought I was safe, and this nightmare was over.

Edward quickly grabbed a pair of tongs from a drawer and carefully picked up the paper, turning it around. Someone had gone out of their way to cut out letters from a magazine to make up a note that read: _welcome home Bella_. Edward dropped the note and turned to me, pulling me into his arms. He said nothing for a few minutes as he held me tight. "I don't want you to worry about this," he finally said, pulling away from me and looking me in straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna take care of this. I'm gonna keep you safe."

The rest of the morning was filled with visits from the building security, the cops and Jasper. Whoever it was, wasn't caught on tape. No one had requested to come through the main doors at that time to deliver a package. The building security were very apologetic and agreed to work with Jasper and the cops to figure out who delivered the package.

I didn't feel any safer or secure by the time all of them left. I took two painkillers and went to bed to lie down, as Edward called my father to inform him about what happened, but I didn't sleep. My mind was too preoccupied, trying to figure out who the stalker could be.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany 

Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been feeling well this week xx

**Chapter 65**

"Hey," Edward said, coming through to the bedroom and slipping into bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I don't want you to worry about this sicko. We're going to catch him and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

I didn't answer. I knew he would do his best to keep me safe, but he shouldn't have to, and what if someone else ended up getting hurt in the process? I couldn't cope if someone ended up hurt because of me.

"Why don't we go out to dinner?"

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Bella, you can't live the rest of your life in this apartment, or this room. You have to carry on living and if you don't, then you are just letting this person win." I sighed in defeat. I knew he was right, even if I didn't want to admit it. "I'll call the others and see if they can meet us. I'm sure they will be more than happy to help take your mind off things." He kissed my head. "Go and get ready."

He got up to make some calls and I got up to take a shower like he had said. The task of showering and getting dressed did occupy my mind for a little while. Maybe Edward was right, a night with friends was just what I needed. I just hated that everything finally seemed to be falling into place until this had happened.

"You look beautiful," Edward said, coming up behind me where I stood, looking at my appearance in the mirror. "The others are going to meet us at the Canlis. Just give me five minutes to get ready." He kissed my head and disappeared into the dressing room.

I headed through to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of wine while I waited, trying to settle my nerves. I looked around the apartment as I sipped my wine, wondering if my stalker was out there. The apartment was wall to wall windows. If they were out there they could easily be watching my every move.

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away. I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I couldn't allow myself to live in fear. I had already given this person the power to push me out of one apartment. I couldn't allow them the power to push me out of another. I had to remain strong. I had to let Edward in and allow him to help me.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 66**

**EPOV**

"What about James? Have your men looked into him?" I asked Jasper, as I watch the girls on the dance floor, my eyes never leaving Bella. I knew the girls would keep her safe, but still. After dinner and a few glasses of wine, the girls had managed to convince Bella to go out clubbing. I agreed of course, because I would do anything to take her mind off the stalker and keep her happy.

"I have," Jasper replied, his eyes also fixed on the girls. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but there is no evidence to suggest it's him. Maybe we should start looking at other people. Is there anyone that you think it could be?" Jasper asked Emmett, for like the thousandth time.

Emmett shook his head. "I mean, at one point she dated a lot, but most guys never made it past the first date. No one held her interest."

"Could it be one of the guys she blew off?" Jasper questioned.

"I suppose, but I mean, who gets that crazy after one date and why now? Why wait until Edward comes on the scene?"

"I still think it's James," I said, taking a sip of my coke. James was a known creep. He was known for hurting his submissives, and not in a good way. He was known for hanging around other men's subs, like I said, he was an all-round creep.

"I'll keep someone on him," Jasper assured me, "but like I said, I think we should be looking elsewhere. Have you talked to Bella, asked her if there is anyone else she can think of?"

I shook my head. "She was too upset. I didn't want to upset her anymore, but I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Jasper's cell beeped and I glanced back up at the girls, realizing I had been too caught-up in our conversation and taken my eyes off them, but when I looked back to the spot they were dancing in they weren't there. I began to look around the room in a panic. Where were they? I had warned her not to go off, out of my sight? Why the hell hadn't she listened?

"He's here," Jasper said, looking down at his cell. "James is in the club."

I was out my seat before he could even finish the sentence, rushing towards the dance floor. The place was crowded and I had to force my way through the bodies. I looked over the whole dance floor, but the girls were nowhere to be seen. My heart twisted in my chest. I prayed Bella was okay.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 67**

"I need to pee," I announced to the girls. I was tipsy, okay, drunk was a probably a better description, but I was having fun. The girls were with me and Edward was just over at the table. I was safe.

"Restroom is this way," Alice said, motioning for me to follow her.

I glanced over at Edward. He was busy talking with the others. "Shouldn't I tell him where we're going?"

Rosalie shook her head, placing her hand on my shoulder. "What's the point? We'll be there and back by the time that they even notice that we are gone."

I knew I shouldn't probably listen to their advice, as they were as intoxicated as I was, but they did have a point, I would only be gone and a few minutes and Edward wasn't likely to notice; and if he did… perhaps he would put me over his knee. Part of me wondered if he would do it here in the club, in front of everyone. Was it wrong that I would like that? Yeah… it probably was.

I laughed to myself as we walked into the restroom. Rosalie and Alice both went into their own stalls, but not before making me promise not to leave the restroom without them. They might have been drunk, but they were still being overprotective.

I peed quickly, washed my hands and then fixed my hair in the mirror by the basin. The girls joined me a few minutes later and we headed back out into the club. As we were working our way through the club, back to the dance floor, someone caught my arm. I looked up to see James, standing in front of me. "Bella?" he smiled. "It's nice to see you," he said like we were old friends. "How are you?"

Every hair on my body stood up on end as I looked up at him. Alice had been walking in front and had clearly not seen us stop, but thankfully, Rosalie had been behind me and was still there.

"Take your hands off her," she hissed, pulling me away from James.

James held his hands up in front of himself, trying to show he meant no harm, which was hard to believe. "Your friend is feisty," he said, eyeing Rosalie.

"Do you know this guy?" Rosalie asked, glaring back at him.

His name was on the tip of my lips, but for some reason I couldn't seem to make myself say it. Rosalie must have sensed my distress because she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from James, in the opposite direction we had previously been headed, but before we could get anywhere James grabbed my arm again. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Hey!" Rosalie growled when she turned around to see him touching me again. She walked towards him and shoved him in the chest. "I told you to take your hands off her. Are you fucking deaf?"


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 68**

**EPOV**

"Bella," I sighed with relief when I saw her in the crowd. That was until I saw who was standing in front of her, James. Rosalie was giving him a piece of her mind, pushing on his chest. I would kill him if he had done anything to Bella.

Emmett reached the girls before I did. He snaked his arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her away from James, which I think was for the best. She looked ready to claw his eyes out. I then put myself between Bella and James. I turned my back to him as I looked down at Bella. I had to ensure she was okay first, before I dealt with him. "Are you okay?" I asked, as my eyes scanned every inch of her.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, nodding her head. She put her hand on my chest and clutched my shirt. She looked so relieved to see me. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but I had to warn, threaten, him first. I handed Bella over to Emmett. He protectively put his arm around her, holding her at his side.

"You," I said, turning my attention back to James. "You stay the hell away from Bella."

James held his hands up. "I was only saying hello, asking how she was. I knew you were possessive with your subs, but I didn't know you were possessive to the point that no one else could talk to them. No wonder Claire wanted to get away from you."

The last thing I wanted to do was lose my temper in front of Bella, but I couldn't help it. I saw red when that scumbag mentioned Claire's name. I grabbed him by the collar and punched him several times in the face. He didn't even try to fight back. I only stopped hitting him when Jasper came and pulled me off him. By then, James was laughing and wiping blood from his nose. "Are you sure that is who you want to be with?" he said, looking at Bella. "Someone with that kind of temper could easily turn on you."

I looked over at Bella, wondering what she was thinking, but her face was expressionless. She said nothing as she stood at Emmett's side, watching the scene play out in front of her.

"You," Jasper said, grabbing James by the collar and pushing him forward, "get the fuck away from us." By now the crowd had moved away from us, creating a big circle around us as most of them watched on.

"It's time to go," I said, holding my hand out to Bella. She looked down at it, hesitating for a second before she took it. I pulled her to my side and held her close as I guided her out of the club. I prayed I hadn't scared her with what I had done.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

**Chapter 69**

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, once we were all outside the club

"James," Alice replied. She had missed the entire thing. It wasn't until she had returned to the table, saw that the guys weren't there ,and that we weren't behind her that she realized something was wrong and came back to find us.

"What?" Rosalie growled, turning to Emmett. "That was James and you pulled me off him. Why did you pull me off him?" she asked, smacking his arm.

"What did you expect me to do?" Emmett retorted.

"I expected you to let me to kick his ass," she said, turning towards the club. Emmett grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Let go of me," she hissed, hitting at his hands.

"Calm the fuck down," he snapped.

I let go of Edward's hand and made my way between them, facing Rosalie. "No one is kicking anyone's ass," I said, grabbing her by the shoulders, making sure she was listening to me. Sometimes she was uncontrollable when she had a few drinks in her and wanted to fight. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I don't want you anywhere near that guy."

"Neither do I," Emmett stated.

Rosalie sighed.

"Please promise me that you will stay away from him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I won't actively seek him out, but if he crosses my path, I'm not making any promises."

"You will stay away from him," Emmett ordered.

"On whose orders?" she scoffed.

"Mine."

"I don't need to listen to you," she said, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

Emmett caught her arm and pulled her back to him, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. I went to intervene, but Edward caught my arm. "Stay out of it, Bella." I began to disagree with him, but then I saw the look on his face and thought better of it. He looked seriously pissed as it was. I didn't think it would be a good idea to aggravate him anymore; but I didn't like what was going on between Rosalie and Emmett, even though I knew he wasn't really hurting her. It was more like he was trying to get her under control, showing his dominance.

After Emmett staring her down for several minutes Rosalie seemed to settle down, thankfully. They both said their goodbyes and hailed for a cab. Jasper and Alice followed us back to our apartment. I was actually grateful for the company. It meant I didn't need to think of the package or my stalker when I returned home.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 70**

"Don't be angry with him," Alice said, once we were in my apartment and alone.

"I'm not," I shook my head. "I was just shocked. I've never seen him lose it like that before, but I know James was pushing his buttons, and I know he was upset because we went off without telling him. I don't blame him for the way he acted. I understand Claire was a part of his past, just like I am part of his future. I understand that he loved her. It's not just something he can forget and I'm not asking him to."

Alice smiled at me. "You seem to have come to terms with everything."

"I guess I have."

"Bella," Edward said, coming up to me and turning me around to face him. He looked like he had finally calmed down. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just so worried when I saw you were gone, then I saw that asshole near you, and I lost it."

"It's okay," I said, reaching up and touching his cheek. "And I'm sorry for making you worry. I should have told you where we were going. I guess I let the wine go to my head."

Jasper coughed behind Edward and me. "Since everything is okay here, Alice and I will take off."

Edward turned to Jasper and gripped his arm. "Thanks for everything."

When they were gone Edward turned to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know, I heard everything that you said to Alice. Is that how you really feel?" I nodded. "Since when?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just sort of crept on me, I guess. I started to think how I would feel if the tables were turned, and you wanted me to forget someone that I loved. I didn't think it would be that simple. I know that you don't think I'm her, and I really shouldn't let my insecurities ruin what we have… I really like what we have."

Edward grasped my head, pulling my face to his. "I really like what we have too," he whispered before kissing me deeply, "but I think you should still be punished for not following my rules."

I bit down on my lip. "If I'm honest, I was kinda hoping you would when I went to the restroom without telling you, though I never expected to find him there."

"Shh," Edward said, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "No more talking or thinking of him. I want your head here with me, now. Have you been wearing your plug like I asked?"

I shook my head. I had been wearing my butt plug on and off for two weeks, but with everything that had happened today, I had forgotten to put it in. "I forgot to put it in today," I mumbled.

"Never mind," Edward said. "We should be okay. I want you naked and kneeling on the bed in five minutes."


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N:** Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 71**

The anticipation was killing me as I kneeled on the bed waiting for him to enter the room, which was exactly how he wanted it. My pussy was dripping for him, and he hadn't even touched me yet. I won't lie and say that I wasn't worried that it was going to hurt, but I had gotten rather used to the butt plugs. It was still an odd sensation at first, but that soon passed and it became pleasurable.

I heard Edward enter the room, but from the way I was facing I couldn't see him. I bit down on my lip to stop myself from turning around. I knew he would be pleased if I did.

"Good girl," he said, walking up behind me and rubbing his hand over my bare ass. "How are you feeling Bella, what color are you?"

"Green," I moaned, fighting the urge to wriggle so I could move his hand into position where I urgently needed him to touch.

"Good. I'm gonna fuck you hard tonight, Bella. Remind you who you belong to and whose orders you should be following. I will be relentless and unforgiving. When I am finished with you, you aren't going to be able to remember your own name. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Sir," I whimpered at the thought.

"As for punishment, you are not allowed to come without permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied, knowing he was going to make it difficult for me to keep that promise, but I would do everything in my power to keep it. I wanted to please him. I wanted him proud of me. I wanted to show him I could be submissive.

Edward slipped his fingers between my legs without warning, teasing my entrance and then rubbing my clit. "So wet. Does the thought of me pounding your ass excite you Bella?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. Excite wasn't exactly the word I would have used. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer," he said, pinching my clit and causing me to gasp. He then began rubbing my clit furiously. "Does the thought of my cock in your ass excite you, slave?"

I whimpered at the use of the derogatory name. It was the first time he had ever called me by one, and I wasn't sure why, but it really turned me on. I liked the thought of being his slave. I liked the thought of him using me for his needs. "Yes, Sir."

Edward removed his hand from my pussy and I heard the sound of him squirting, what I presumed was lube. This was it, he was about to fuck my ass.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N:** Big thanks to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry.

Sorry for the slow updates. I have been very tired this week. Also… sorry for the lack of responses to reviews. I know I have been slipping. I will get to them as soon as possible. Just know that I read and treasure every one xx

**Chapter 72**

"Relax," Edward said, as he placed his hand back on my ass, his thumb circling my rosebud. I could feel the coldness of the lube from his digit. I took a deep breath to relax myself, but as I did, he slipped his thumb into my ass, his other hand moved to my clit. He began to torture me at a deliciously slow pace, to the point that I wanted to scream at him to go faster, but I knew any actions or demands on my part would only have the adverse effect.

I moaned like a wanton whore as he removed his thumb and slipped a finger into my ass, he then added another seconds later. Who would have thought I would have wanted this so much? But more than anything, I wanted to please him. I got off on the thought of making him happy.

"I think you're ready," Edward said, pleased. I heard the sound of something vibrating and I couldn't help myself. I looked around to see he was holding a bullet type toy in his hand. I knew then I was in trouble.

He lined himself up with me, slowly easing his way into my ass. I was grateful that he had made me wear those butt plugs for the past several weeks. They truly had made things easier. When he was fully inside me he paused, allowing me to adjust to the feeling of fullness. After a few seconds, he held the bullet to my clit and slowly began moving in and out.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long. I could already feel myself begin to rise towards climax. I gripped the sheets, trying to think about anything other than what Edward was doing, but it was no use. The feeling he was creating inside of me was too good, too pleasurable. "Please, Sir," I moaned, "may I come."

"No," Edward said, firmly. By now he had gained speed and was pounding my ass with such fury that I was already beginning to struggle to recall my own name.

I curled my toes, biting down on my lip so hard that I drew blood. I may have even cried a little. I was going to fail and the thought alone killed me.

"Come, Bella," Edward said, leaning over and whispering in my ear.

I groaned as I closed my eyes, allowing my body to take over. I always thought it was cheesy when people said they saw stars when they came, but now I understood what they meant. The entire room around me disappeared. There was nothing around me other than darkness and explosions of pleasure.

When I came back down I was lying on the bed beside Edward. He was grinning as he lay watching me. "How do you feel?" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. This only made Edward smile even harder. "I fucked you so hard you lost the ability to speak," he said, pleased. I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 73**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing a few days later. Edward had an early morning meeting, which had meant that I had managed to get out of the morning run. Though he had left me with strict orders not to answer the door or leave the apartment. He was worried about me, but I assured him that I would be safe. The building security was only a phone call away and after the events of the other day, they had been on high alert.

"Hello," I said, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Bella, have you spoken to Rose today?" Emmett's worried voice asked.

"No, why?" I asked, looking around the room, wondering what time it was. The bedside clock said it was just after ten-thirty.

"The school called, Declan is sick. They tried to reach her, but she's not answering her cell. I tried calling her as well, but she won't pick up. She's been in a mood with me ever since I tanned her ass over the James thing. Can you call her, make sure she is okay? I got off work. I'm on the way to school just now to pick Declan." Declan was one of their three sons.

"Sure, I'll call her."

"Let me know if she's okay."

"I will do."

I immediately called Rosalie, but like Emmett, I got no answer, which kinda worried me a little. She was never normally more than a few feet from her phone. I headed through to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine as I was waiting on it Emmett called back. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Her car is parked near the school. I checked, the keys are inside."

My stomach knotted. I didn't like the sound of that, but there had to be a logical explanation. "Maybe the school finally got in touch with her and she's there to pick Declan up."

"Then why did she leave her keys?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Look, you go and get Declan, and I will try her again."

This time when I called her, someone answered her cell, but never spoke. "Rosalie, are you there!?" I yelled, panic stricken. "Are you okay? Please, answer me."

"Your friend is in trouble," a distorted voice spoke into the cell.

"Who are you!? Where is Rosalie!? What have you done to her!?" Even as I screamed all these questions, I knew the answer. I was finally speaking to my stalker, and he had Rosalie.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, you will go to 28105 NE Tolt Hill Rd, in Carnation. You will come alone, and if you call the cops, or if you bring anyone with you. I will kill her."


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

**Chapter 74**

I set my cell down on the kitchen counter and stared at it, wondering what to do. He wanted me to come alone, but I knew doing so could result in both Rosalie and me getting hurt. Although, bringing someone with me could also mean something happening to Rosalie. I wasn't sure I could live with myself if anything happened to her because of my actions.

After debating with myself for several minutes I decided there was no right or wrong answer. There was a good chance he would hurt her even if I didn't bring anyone with me. I called Edward, hoping he would know what to do, but his meeting must not have been over as his cell went straight to his voicemail.

I called Emmett after that, but his rang out. I guess he was still busy with the school. I tried Jasper and Alice, neither of them answered. I was about to lose my freaking mind. I couldn't make this decision on my own, but then I guess I had no other choice.

I wrote Edward a note to explain everything and where to find us, hoping he would get the note before it was too late for either of us. Then, against my better judgement, I got dressed and left the apartment. I hailed a cab and sat for the next thirty minutes in silence as I tried to work out a plan that didn't result in either Rosalie or me dying.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" the cab driver asked.

We had pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Of course, there was nothing else around, the perfect place for a murder. "Yeah, this is the right address," I said, nervously. I paid him the fare and got out the cab, taking a deep breath, trying to gather the courage I needed.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The cab driver asked, rolling down his window. "Are you sure that you want me to leave you out here, alone?" He was an older man, maybe in his late fifties. He reminded me a little of my dad. Maybe I should have called him.

"I'll be fine," I said, forcing a smile. "Someone is meeting me here."

I watched the cab driver reluctantly drive off before I turned to face the warehouse again, this time walking towards it. I wondered what fate awaited me inside. I prayed that Edward found my note sooner rather than later. As a cautionary measure I had also turned my cell on silent and hide it in my sock. I prayed they found us, one way or another.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

Here goes…

**Chapter 75**

I paused outside the warehouse door, listening for any sign of sound coming from inside, but there was nothing to be heard. I wondered if I should look for another way in, or if my stalker already knew I was here. He must have heard the car, if he was listening for it anyway. I guess looking for another entrance wouldn't hurt. If I caught him off guard I could maybe use it to my advantage.

The area around the warehouse was dense with trees and shrubs; it had been years since this warehouse had been in use. I had to shoulder my way through them to make my around the building. At one point I even wondered if it was worth all the effort as I was covered in nothing but scratches and scrapes.

At the back of the warehouse I found a gap between the metal sheets, large enough for me to squeeze through with minimal effort. Luckily, it brought me out behind some old crates. From my position I could see a dim light at the opposite end of the hall. That's when I spotted Rosalie. She was tied to a chair, surround by candles. Her head was hanging down at her chest, which led me to believe she was unconscious. I prayed that he hadn't hurt her. I wanted to run to her, make sure she was okay, but I knew I had to try and work out where my stalker was first.

Unfortunately, he found me before I found him. He must have known where I was all this time. When I stood up for a better view of the room, I felt a hand wrap around my waist as a cloth was held over my nose and mouth. Within seconds the room went dark and my body limp.

When I woke up, I found myself bound and hanging from a metal beam.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're awake," Rosalie cried. "I woke up and found you hanging there, I was worried he had hurt you."

"I'm okay," I assured her, groggily. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "You're the one he wants."

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see him.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, also looking around her. "Bella, there is something you should know. Edward was right. James is your stalker, and I think he may have killed Claire. He is obsessed with you both. He has a shrine. We have to get you out of here before he comes back."


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 76**

**EPOV**

My meeting had dragged on a lot longer than planned. I felt guilty for leaving Bella cooped up in the apartment by herself. I planned on taking her out for lunch to make it up to her and dedicating the rest of my day to her.

When I turned my cell back on, I had two missed calls, one from Bella and one from Emmett. I also had a few text messages and a voicemail. I never bothered checking any of them, I called Bella straight back. It wasn't like her to call me when I was working, I hoped everything was okay. I also wanted to hear her voice. It would be heaven sent compared to the droning I heard for the past several hours.

Bella never answered her cell, so I called the apartment phone. She never answered that either. I was beginning to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I scrolled through my text messages, most were work related and then there was a message from Emmett.

_CALL ME!_

He answered after two short rings. "Where the fuck have you been?" he snapped.

"I was in a meeting. What's wrong?"

"Rosalie is missing. I did inform Bella, but she appears to be missing now. I can't get a hold of her. Have you spoken to her and where the fuck is Jasper when you need him?"

"He and Alice have a playdate this morning. What do you mean Rosalie is missing and how do you know Bella is missing too? Where are you?"

"I just dropped Declan off at my parent's house, the school called to say he was sick or I would never have found out about Rosalie. I'm on my way to yours. I'm only a few minutes away. I had a missed call from Bella, but when I called her back she never answered. She was starting to worry me so I decided to head over to your place to check on her, make sure she was okay. I even wondered if Rosalie had shown up there. She's been in a mood with me ever since the other night and won't take my calls."

"I'll call security and make sure they let you in. Call me and let me know if you find them." I would spank both of their asses if they had us worrying over nothing. "I'm on my way now, but it's going to take me at least half an hour to get there, depending on traffic. I'll also call the club and have someone get Jasper. I have a feeling that we are going to need him."

"You and me both," Emmett muttered, before hanging up.

I didn't like the sound of any of this. If James had anything to do with this, if he had harmed either of them, I would kill him.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N:** Big thanks to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 77**

**EPOV**

"Bella left a note," Emmett said. He had called me just after I had got off the phone to the club, asking them to interrupt Jasper's playdate. They had been reluctant to do so, but I had explained that it was an emergency. I just hoped Jasper called me back soon. This was his area of expertise.

"What does the note say?" I asked, worried, and why the hell did she leave a note? Why hadn't she called me, but then I remember she had called me, but I had been unavailable. We all had been unavailable and now, for that reason, she was facing an unknown danger alone.

"She's gone after Rose. He has her." I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. I knew he was referring to her stalker, even if his identity still remained a mystery. "She has left the address. She has also taken her mobile with her should we need to track her."

"I'll get Jasper on it," I said, relieved that she had been smart enough to help us find her, but I wish she hadn't gone after him in the first place. I knew she had done it for Rose. She was her friend, and I couldn't say I wouldn't have done the same had I been in her position, but still, I wish she wasn't in that position. "Where are you now?"

"On the way to my car, I'm heading to the address."

I had Emmett give me the address and then I had the cab driver turn around. We were closer than Emmett, maybe only ten minutes or so out. Jasper called when I was almost there. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Rose and Bella have been taken. We need you. Is your man still on James?" I asked, eager to know if he was the one behind all of this. My gut still said he was.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't spoken to him today, but he reported in last night."

"I need you to call him. I need to know if he still has eyes on James and then I want you to track Bella's cell. Emmett and I are on the way to the address Bella left, we could use a little backup. I have no idea what we are walking into."

Jasper hung up with the promise to send over a few men. He called back a few minutes later to tell me that the man he had on James wasn't answering his cell. It didn't look good.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany x

**Chapter 78**

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I tried to set ourselves free for what felt like hours, but it was no use. Her knots were too tight and my arms too weak and heavy. We weren't going anywhere; all we could do was wait. Wait for James to show his face and see what he planned to do with us. If Rosalie was right, if James did indeed have a shrine, then I knew this wasn't going to end well. I could only hope that Edward had found my note already, and was tracking my phone.

I knew this plan had been dumb, but I couldn't in good conscience let Rosalie suffer alone, not while I knew there was something I could have done. At least if we were going to die, we were going to die together.

I must have dozed off, because when I looked back up James was standing in front of me, with a sinister look on his face. I couldn't help, but let out a scream. "Be quiet," he ordered, reaching out to touch my face. He ran his fingers down my cheek. His touch repulsed me. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't, I was still hanging from the beam. "You know, things didn't have to end up like this," James muttered. "If only you had stayed with me. If only you had agreed to be my sub. I could have treated you well, but no, Jasper has to interfere, he had to pull you away from me."

I bit my lip from screaming at him. I would never have chosen him. I hadn't liked him from the moment I had met him. He was a creep.

"When I saw your picture, I couldn't believe my luck, you look so much like her, you look so much like my Claire."

"Your Claire?" I asked, surprised.

"I loved her," he stated, as if I should have known that. "She was mine first, did Edward ever tell you that? Did he ever tell you that he stole her from me?" I never responded. Edward had never told me any of this. "She was never supposed to be with him. He stole her from me, and when he threw her to the side I was there to pick up the pieces. I was willing to take her back, but she wouldn't have me," he said, bitterly. "She was such a disobedient sub. I was punishing her, showing her who the master was, but I must have gotten carried away because the next thing I knew she wasn't breathing… I… I tried to help her. I loved her, but she just lay there, limp and lifeless."

"I don't understand," I said, confused. "I thought Claire killed herself."

"I made it look that way. I couldn't take the blame… and now you know what happen to Claire, you now know your choices. Be my sub, or die."

I looked up to see Rosalie, I wondered why she hadn't been screaming through this entire conversation, but she was gone.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N:** Thanks to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 79**

"Where is Rosalie? What have you done with my friend!?" I yelled.

James didn't seem phased with my anger. "She's fine. She's safe, for now. I thought we could use a little privacy."

His words made me want to throw up. "I'd rather die than submit to you," I hissed.

James' eyes flared, he grabbed me roughly and yanked me down from the beam, throwing me to the floor. "You don't want to choose this path," he warned.

He was now stalking towards me. I looked around the room in a panic for anything that I could use as a weapon, but the only thing here was the chair that Rosalie had been tied to. I grabbed it by the legs and swung it towards him, with such a force that it broke on his legs. It slowed him down for a few minutes, if nothing else. I scrambled to my feet and I made a run for it, running towards the pool of light that was coming from what I presumed the front door.

I could hear James running after me, that only made me push my legs harder. I ran out the doors onto a loading dock, a set of arms caught me. I let out a scream. "Are you alright Miss?" I looked up to see a police officer. I could have almost cried. It was one of the same police officers that had worked on break in at my apartment and also the package that got delivered to Edward's.

"My stalker," I gasped. "He's in there. He has one of my friends. Please, you have to help me."

"Oh, I plan to help you all right," the police officer said, roughly grabbing my arms and forcing me back towards the warehouse. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on. I started to scream and fight against him, but it was no use. He was too strong.

James was waiting inside the warehouse for us. "You should really be more careful with your prisoners," he said to James. "You wouldn't want her getting out and alerting anyone to what we are up to here."

James laughed. "She caught me by surprise. It won't happen again."

"Where's the blonde?" The cop asked.

"I left her through there on the mattress for you. I gave her an extra dose. She shouldn't give you any trouble."

"What!?" I screamed. "No! Don't you dare touch her!"

The cop pushed me into James' arms and walked away, not listening to a word I said. "Now where were we?" James asked, turning to me.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany xx

**Chapter 80**

**EPOV**

I had the cab driver drop me off at the end of the road. I didn't want to alert anyone of my presence. The entire area around the property was overgrown. I figured it had been a while since this area had been in use. As I got closer to the building I saw a cop car sitting outside. I also heard screams. I would have liked to have thought that the cop was here to help, but something inside of me told me that something wasn't right. There was no sign of any others around and surely if he were here to help, he would've investigated the screaming and it would have stopped by now?

I turned my phone on silent and sent a text message to Jasper, warning him about the police presence and that I thought something was off. He told me that his men were on their way. I crept closer to the building, which I could now see used to be some type of warehouse. I could hear Bella screaming and shouting from inside. It broke my heart to hear someone I loved in such distress. I wanted to run to her, protect her, but I knew I had to smart about this. I had to see what was going on first, then come up with a plan for the best way to go about rescuing her.

I managed to slip inside the warehouse unnoticed. There were a lot of old crates lying around, which made it easier to sneak around undetected. James was standing in front of Bella. He had her on her knees, she was weeping, begging him not to do something, but I wasn't sure what.

The cop was nowhere to be seen, I could only presume he was with Rosalie, because if he had been here to rescue them, then surely he would have by now. It didn't appear James had a weapon to speak of, it looked like he was unarmed. There was no reason to let this continue.

I snuck closer, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike, but all sense and reason went out the window when James began to unbuckle his pants, and it became clear what he intended to do. I lunged for him, taking the two of them by surprise. I caught him in a headlock, squeezing his neck as tight as I could, hoping he would pass out soon. He thrashed about, trying to fight me off and creating far too much noise.

"Let him go!" someone yelled. I turned around to see the missing cop, he had his gun pointed towards the ceiling. He fired it once as if to show how serious he was.

"He's with James," Bella whispered.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

**Chapter 81**

**EPOV**

With no other choice, I let James drop to the floor and held my hands up in the air. The cop motioned for me to back up as he walked towards us. He checked on James, who was on the floor gasping for air before turning his attention back to me. I had no idea how we were going to get out of this one, not when there was a dirty cop involved. Surely the law would always side with the cop.

"Get down!" I looked towards the warehouse doors to see three men standing, with their guns pointed in our direction. I presumed they were Jasper's men. I grabbed Bella and pushed her to the floor as they opened fire. They took out, both the cop and James before they came over to check on us. "Everyone okay here?" one of them asked. I recognized him. I had seen him with Jasper a few times, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name right now.

"Rosalie," Bella gasped. "They have her drugged somewhere."

"I've got her," Emmett said, as he came out from the back of the warehouse carrying Rosalie. She lay limp in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked, scrambling to her feet and hurrying over to him.

"I don't know. I don't know what he gave her. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."

Bella wanted to go with him, but Jasper's men advised her that she better stay here for when the real cops arrived. Jasper showed up shortly after that. They covered the whole thing up. No one would believe the cop was dirty, so they made it look like James had killed the cop when he was trying to save the girls. Further digging told us that James and the cop were old school friends. It appeared that he had been helping James cover-up all along.

We also found the shrine, and Bella told me about James' confession. I wasn't sure what to feel about that. To know that he was the reason that Claire was dead; while it was a relief that she hadn't killed herself, I had still failed her. I had failed to protect her from that monster.

The cops came, they bought the entire story that we provided them with and after hours of statements we were all free to go. I couldn't wait to get Bella away from that place. "Don't ever do that to me again," I said, cupping her face when we got to the car. "I thought I had lost you, I was so worried. I can't ever lose you. I love you."

"You love me?" Bella asked, shocked, tears glistening her eyes.

"I love you," I confirmed, leaning in and kissing her with everything I had.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock xx

**Chapter 82**

**BPOV**

Edward came for me, like I knew he would. I had never been so relieved to see him, but when that cop came back I thought we were done for. Thank god for Jasper's men, without them, we'd both likely be dead. I was relieved that James was now dead, especially after I saw the shrine. He had been watching me for some time, taking photographs. He even had photographs of me from Forks, which meant he had been watching me while I was there. He also had photographs of Claire. Part of me wondered if his obsession with me was because he thought I was her. The items he had taken from my apartment were also there, along with items he had retrieved from my trash, as well as some of Claire's.

I think that was why the cops bought our story so easily. James was clearly messed up, it was easy for anyone to see, but not only that, they had been the ones who had failed to catch him. Don't get me wrong, things could have ended up a lot worse. I realized that. We were lucky that we had all gotten off so lightly.

Rosalie was back to normal after a few days at the hospital, the drug James had given her had no long lasting effects and luckily the cop didn't have time to touch her. She said he had jumped her after dropping the kids off from school. She had stopped the car to read a text and the next thing she knew, her car door was being opened and something was being held over her face.

Edward had even said the words I had been longing to hear. I will admit, after hearing that Claire had been murdered I had thought that Edward would never be able to love me, but he said that the thought of losing me again had made him realize he already did. I won't lie, things were far from perfect right now. We were all learning to cope with the ordeal, but we have each other, so I knew we would make it through.

"Bella?" Edward said, disturbing me from my thoughts. I had been sitting in the sunroom, trying to read, but my mind had kept wandering.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to ask you," he said, nervously.

I sat the book down, probably losing my place and then sat up straight, wondering what was wrong. It wasn't like Edward to look so uncertain. Edward got down on one knee before me and took my hand in his. "Bella, for a long time now I have believed that I was never capable of loving you, without realizing that I already did. What's not to love? You are my perfect match. While you might be far from the perfect submissive, you are my perfect partner. You are submissive when it is needed, challenging and strong-willed when the moment calls for it, loving and adventurous," he said, reaching out and stroking my cheek. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I stared at him in shock, unsure what to say. I had never expected him to ask those words, especially now. "Is this not what you wanted?" he asked, when I never responded.

"I'm just shocked," I mumbled, reaching out and touching him to assure him.

Edward went into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Inside laid a white gold ring, in the shape of a collar. "I want you to be mine, in every way possible. Will you say yes?"

"Yes," I whispered, choked up with emotions.

Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into his arms. I cried with happiness. All my dreams were finally coming true.


	83. Chapter 83

**Epilogue**

Edward and I chose not to have a traditional wedding, and after weeks and weeks of planning; we got married in front of our friends. Due to the theme of the wedding, we thought it was best we only got married in front of people who shared our beliefs. We planned to have a separate courthouse wedding for our families, but this one, was our main wedding. This was the one we would remember for the rest of our lives.

I wore a white gown, made from lace and voile. It was a little on the revealing side, it couldn't be worn outside without a jacket, but I didn't mind wearing in front our close friends. My arms were bound behind my back as a sign of my submission. Although, Edward and I both knew I would never be able to fully submit to him. I was too opinionated. I think he actually enjoyed the challenge.

I had even written vows to fit the theme.

_I, Bella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my Master, my Dominant, to love and to treasure from this day forth. I vow to be your faithful slut in the good times and the bad. I promise to obey and submit to the best of my ability, for as long as we both shall live._

When I had finished, the wedding official announced, ' _Y_ _ou may now spank the bride_ _.'_ And Edward did. He turned me around and bent me over, spanking my ass, which earned a cheer from our friends. Like I said, it wasn't a wedding for everyone.

After the ceremony, everyone retired to our apartment where we had a buffet. We sat for hours just talking, eating, and drinking. It was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better day or a better husband. When everyone left, we made love till the early hours of the morning, followed by a two week honeymoon in Las Vegas. With James gone, everything else just sort of fell into place. There was no more looking over our shoulders. We were happy, carefree and just living our lives.

We talked about children, but figured there was no rush. I wanted to focus on my book and Edward wanted to work on his career. Perhaps one day our home would be filled with the sound of pitter patter feet, but for now we had each other.

**The End**

**A/N:** I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for taking this journey with me. I set out to write HE to push myself out of my comfort zone and I feel I have achieved. Thank you to Sherry  & Tiffany for the hard work they have put into this one; and to _YOU_ for all your wonderful reviews.

TTTB is coming to an end soon too, and then there will be 'Tied to New York'. I have no other drabbles planned at the moment xx


End file.
